Puppet the untold Story (Soon to be redone do to cringyness)
by DarthFiction
Summary: Welcome to Freddy fazbears Pizza, a magical place, well sometimes. Art by Deviant art user Shadefeather682 (and will soon be redone do to me making it with no experience ever, so with what I gathered from my mistakes I will make it better along with better story elements)
1. 1 Fred bears dinner

**Puppet the untold story**

Explanation of what's to come

Ok before I get started I need to clear things up. For one I do not own five nights at Freddy's I am just expressing my story of the time line, so it will not tie in to the theories but some will be in, one being the timeline for Fred Bears Dinner to a restaurant for Freddy faze Bear Pizzeria that we have not seen in the games yet to the Pizzeria in the second game with the Restaurant in the first game ending at the 3rd game in five nights at Freddy's three. Oh yeah and to get you waiting I will make you wonder what will happen at the end. (Hint it's on a boat) also I want to thank the maker of tears aka HazaChillOut for letting me use a scene in that's in his fan fiction, I give him so much credit he is an artist please feel free to check his fan fiction out and please do give me suggestions of what to do I am fairly new at this and thanks for spending your time to read my stories and if you like a scene in my story please ask me in the response and I will tell you if I will let you can use it. Oh almost forgot as you go on you will see the conflict between the purple guy (which I might add is immortal you have to read to see what that's about) and puppet who's appearance has changed, I got rid of the pointed feet and added more human like feet has sleeves which can fit items in it and no lipstick. Now that you have read that lets dive right in the untold story of puppet (See what I did there … oh bad joke umm … this is odd umm. Ok read!)

Oh yeah and some science and history may be wrong, and the story starts in the 1930's in America Pennsylvania yes world war two but it will not play a important role in the story surprisingly

Puppets name while alive is Marcus age 10 size of the average 10 year old boy, and the purple guy's name is Vincent el Palligonia born in Europe 1310 in any country you can decide, he is tall for his age and wears a purple demon mask to scare children when he brutally murders them.

Ok story starts here.

Marcus aka puppet POV

It was a nice day on the 13 of February 19 1943 I am Marcus, I was slowly walking my way to a dinner called Fred bear's dinner to be safe, not from the enemy soldiers from other people, … Parents … they won't let me in the house during the day they also bleached my skin a bright white for not getting them enough money at the end of the day 3 years ago and said to if I tell anyone what they did they would hurt me even more and the person they told, I am fairly smart for my age, which is good because my parents took me out of school 1 year ago due to them "needing" to pay money to get drugs and tobacco and to be honest I like it outside more than inside no matter the weather, reason being all my room consist of a mattress a grand total of 1 blanket, 0 pillows a night light and my prized possession, a jack in the box which I brought with me in a book bag, I was also wearing a checker board based hoodie.

When I left the cold air when I entered the dinner I sat down away from the kids at a table in the back near the entrance scared that the kids would make fun of me because of my skin that made me look like a ghost. My favorite part of the dinner was the two animatronics Fred bear a yellow bear with a top hat and bow tie holding a microphone and Bonnie a yellow rabbit no accessories not many liked bonnie but I cared for him just because he's different to bears which are popular at this time.

As I got out my jack in the box I looked over and saw the owner of the Dinner Mr. Faze Barbed talking and saying goodbye to a kid. Mr. Faze Barbed is what he likes to be called he wore fancy suits with top hats. He looked over and saw me and came over I hid my eyes behind the jack in the box and as he sat down in front of me and said

**Mr. Faze Barbed: **why hello child.

Sorry for the short chapter my next one will be much longer


	2. 2 Red blushes purple tears

Summery

Sorry for having a short chapter last time but trust me this will be long and there is the purple guy in it lets see his new appearance and hints to his goal. PS I when I am half way through the story a marvel verses DC comics but I cannot make promises I am currently thinking and writing notes of what to do and what characters to add to the story. Hint you may see iron man verses Superman. Also I want to say where the Dinner is located, it's in a city burrow (a city that's nice and clean also has a lot of clean grass and trees but still has houses and businesses) in Lackawanna County. However this is not where I live I will not tell anyone but I am super far from there.

Also when this shows up … it means a 2 to 3 second pause

**Chapter 2: Blushes of red joy tears of purple pain.**

**Mr. Faze Barbed: **why hello their child.

"Hello." I said as I peeked my head out from behind the jack in the box.

**Mr. Faze Barbed:** Why so sad this is an odd place for a kid your age.

As I felt more comfort around him I fully had my head up from behind the box.

**Mr. Faze Barbed: **I mean all hear alone, when the fun is up there with Fred Bear and Bonnie.

Wondering why he did not think of the skin problem I was scared to speak because this is one of the few people who seem calm and caring with me and I did not want to ruin this great opportunity.

"I'm scared of the kids that will make fun of my skin" I said

**Mr. Faze Barbed: **Well why would they make fun of you your skin it makes you special it makes you well … you. Let me tell you I was very different when I looked your age, I once had my entire hair shaved because of a bet I lost in 3rd grade and I got made fun of

I giggled at the thought of seeing this brown haired man bald, hey at least I always had black hair my entire life.

**Mr. Faze Barbed: **I saw you laugh here let me take you up to the front.

I paused at him and stared.

**Mr. Faze Barbed:** oh do not worry it will be fun.

So it was like that for a couple of months just me and him every day me in the back of the dinner and when Mr. Faze Barbed got to the dinner at 8:00 am we would go up to the front of the restaurant and listen to the animatronics sing and dance. It made me happy and … gave me a reason to go on to have a purpose and a life I liked made me forget about the wrongs in my life.

**The morning of September 5****th**** 1943 **

I got up early in the morning and got ready to go to the dinner early today because my parents were mad at each other and I did not want to get in the middle of it. So I got my clothes on grabbed my jack in the box and put it in my bag and set of for the dinner. And today will be special because today is the day that I tell Mr. Faze Barbed how my life at home truly is, because as the months went on I made it sound to him that my life was great but in reality the household is full of people that did so much wrong to even bleach their own son and say it's a skin condition, but thankfully that will change today because I realize that they can't hurt people when the cops are after them.

At the dinner 11:00

I am going to have to wait the day out of the log looking dinner because Mr. Faze Barbed has not shown up today and so far it is 11:00 am while he gets here at 8:00 and he's the only one in the business that can open the dinner. It was no trouble really I can stand being alone one day, and after all I did have my jack in the box

Near dark

As I sat on the bench near the corner of the block I started to doubt my decision to stay in the cold, even the sound of my jack in the box couldn't get rid of the cold and hunger that seeped into me as tear came from my eyes when I knew I would need to go back home to a house that forgets I'm there a quarter of the time

But then a man taped my shoulder.

"Who's that?" I questioned.

Man: It's me.

Then I turned around and saw a tall kind looking man in a purple trench coat that bears a lot of stiches like it's been ripped, brown soldier boots, old tan pants also with the stiches and he also wore fingerless gloves, with fingers that seem to have the remains of purple paint, and eyes all black except with two white dots

******Man:** what's wrong little one?

Epic right! He, he, he it gets cooler than that.

"I don't want to go home" I said to the man

Man: Why not?

Then I knew he cared that he is kind and is a man I can trust (Either that or the cold and hunger made me delusional but at this point I did not care.)

"They will hurt me."

Man: what do you mean by this?

He seemed interested in this reply.

"They are bad people."

Man: hmm, do you think they will want you to come home?

I shook my head a little quicker than I usually would do to my hunger. He also saw my shivers.

**Man****:** I don't like the idea of you here alone or with bad people come follow me

I knew it was not a good idea for me to follow a stranger but at this point of time I would go with the big bad wolf from the stories so I took my chances. I got my jack in the box and put it in my bag and got up

Man: ok follow me lets go I will take you to my house for the night and then in the morning I will tell the state police of your parents.

I nodded and followed him.

Man: come my car is about 4 blocks away.

**5 minutes later**

As we got into the car (Oddly Purple to.) I decided to ask him questions.

"Why do you have those eyes with the white dots?"

Man: why is your skin pure paper white?

"A couple of years ago my parents bleached it when I needed to get them money but I could not get the money"

Man: well that's awful, and I got these eyes a long, long, long, long time before you were born

"How old are you anyway?" I asked

Man: A gentleman never asks or tells.

"Sorry I did not know?" I said "but why is there so much purple with you"

Man: It is ok and the purple calms me makes me exited as well like a man who one something great … like a gift … a gift of life that makes him feel as if he is immortal … this makes himself proud but sometimes … gifts come at a price … the addiction … and the addiction makes you lose everything later on … no matter what the addiction finds you." he said this while looking straight ahead of himself in an almost whispery voice.

After this creepy statement I decided to shut my trap.

A couple minutes later we got to the house (a couple of miles away from the burrow), it was a large 3 story house with a large garden also the house obviously painted purple but its way better than my house my house was one floor, old run down, it did not even have air conditioning.

When we go up the porch stairs he opened the door and let me through first.

Man: right through here.

When I went in the door the man said

Man: I will get the guest room but for now just sit right there and do not go in the basement a couple of animals died in there, that's why it smells like dead things, but do not worry

The room was nice and clean but as I looked around the room that I just entered, it was a living room and in it I saw purple painted walls, a coffee table with an empty black cup on a costar, paintings on the walls and two couches one of which was the one he told me to sit at.

Man: "you can play your music box if you like." He said as he went upstairs.

**A while later**

It has been 12 minutes of me on a sofa just playing music by myself (not counting the large ruckus of what seems to be drawers) when I realized I never actually asked for his name but then I heard the noise up stairs stop and replaced with the sounds of feet coming down from the second floor and that's when I saw the man but now wearing a top hat and a purple demon mask with a pig like nose along with his fingers and face painted underneath, holding what looked like a gun and many more weapons including a pirate sword (cutlass) attached to his belt, a American survival knife and a katana on a sash attached to his back.

I screamed at the top of my lungs but that would obviously not work.

"Who are you?" I screamed

Man: "It's me, he, he, he, ha, ha!" He laughed as the mask made his voice a lot scarier while his gun pointed at me. You can get the voice by speaking softly in a cup.

Then the gun changed direction from me to my jack in the box and in one blow the music stopped and fragment of it went in my hands and body only minor cuts but then he pulled a blow dart tube out and blew out a dart when I tried to get up and run. Then when the dart hit me I began to black out just when I got to the door.

A day later

I woke up hanging from a ceiling in a dark room which I was unfamiliar with by hooks in my hand attached to rope that held me in the air like a marionette

"He…ll…p." I whispered trying to make it sound like a yell but stab wounds made it sound more like a soft song. Then the lights turned on I saw it was the basement that man… that purple man told me not to go in. the basement was full of tools and weapons. And barrels labeled acid.

Purple Guy: "try all you want your lungs are collapsing and you will die in say 10 or so … then I will melt you with that acid" said the purple guy as he came down the basement steps looking at me still wearing the mask.

Then my eyes started to close

Purple guy: hey it's the addiction. I said it corrupts me ha, ha, ha.

Then my eyes closed.

**Puppet POV**

**The rest of this is just in darkness with Marcus's soul speaking in the puppet suit I described like the picture used as the book cover**

"I thought he would help me I had blushes of red joy … but he tricked me … betrayed me … used me … like a puppet … a toy … he will die … I will make him suffer … I will kill him … then he will be my puppet then he will have my tears of purple paint.

Holy moly my goodness this was long took me two whole hours well this is also earlier than I expected so hoped you enjoy please give me negative or positive replies if you want I except ether they just tell me what to do an now I will take a long sip of diet Pepsi and goodbye for now.

Next chapter.

Part of the crew now.


	3. Part of the crew now

Hello I am wanting to say thanks for following my fan fiction it means a lot to me and do not worry this me talking (or in this case typing) for hours on end so this is where I stop and shut my mouth (or in this case typing ok I will stop) and enjoy. Also this part takes place 3 months after where we left off. Oh yeah almost forgot the reason why I did not talk about the facial features for Mr. Faze Barbed is because you are allowed to decide his facial features.

Secret message of a chapter I plan to make

Niebon sevres prmaunlpe ni gnirps niebon

Solve this and be prepared for a fight of these people

Chapter 3: Part of the crew now

Puppet aka Marcus POV

I wake up.

"Where am I?"

I notice I'm in what seems to be a small blue box with no idea of how I got here or even most of my past most of what I see are memories of a dinner with 2 yellow animatronics Bonnie and Fred Bear … and the purple man along with my parents, but even more interesting is what I looked like. I look like a doll almost. My legs own no toes but have a flat bottom (flat feet bottoms not the other bottom ok … get it.) but where the ankles should be there are nine small white strips up to my knees and my hands had three long fingers and my arms had strips like my legs but my sleeves wear large enough to fit many objects inside and as I looked at my chest I had three buttons in a line down, but I do not know what my face looks like. Thankfully the pain of the stab wounds are gone though, that would suck.

I shuffle around the small box I'm crammed in for 12 minutes I thought just trying to get into a comfortable position when the top of the box lifted up and as this happened, … I felt like an idiot why did I not do this earlier! But as the box lid lifted up I could barely see in the light do to me being in the dark but as the light cleared up I saw Mr. Faze barbed and a coworker looking in my box.

Mr. Faze Barbed: Well hello Puppet.

But strangely I when he said that I knew what I was and what I needed to do, I was a new attraction at Fred Bears Dinner named Puppet and I am to give gifts to children while standing in the box in a new room of the dinner called the prize corner, and also while this was happening my tight box felt strangely comfortable all of a sudden.

Mr. Faze Barbed: come stand up.

Then I did as commanded and I stood up

Mr. Faze Barbed: You're right Harold this is a smart animatronic. Umm how did you get this again?

Harold: To be honest sir I do not know, I just found it on my front porch.

This Harold man had what seemed to be British he was very small for his age and has a brown beard that ends on the back of the head do to balding.

Harold: So I just decided to see what it was and I just thought it would go great with Fred Bear and Bonnie

Mr. Faze Barbed: Well good job. I especially like the jack in the box feature.

Harold: Yeah I thought the kids would like it, mostly that kid who usually shows up most of the time.

Mr. Faze Barbed: he… hasn't … Really has been here for months.

Then I felt sorry for him I have not been here for months how long was I dead, that one thought just went through me probably a thousand times in seconds I wish I could tell him it was me but frankly something in my head told me not to tell anyone and I did not want to give him a heart attack

Harold: Don't worry boss he will show up.

Mr. Faze Barbed: Umm well maybe. Well it's time to head home I lock up shop.

When Harold said that Mr. Faze Barbed had a sadden face I wonder why.

**2 hours later.**

As it got darker I got a little curious so I opened the box lid and looked around my corner for five minutes until curiosity grew and I decided to hop out of my box. I noticed I was a little taller than usual like a teen, I went out of my small corner and went to the main dining area as I went out no one was in the dinner so I could finally go to the bathroom and see what my own face looked like.

As I entered the small one person bathroom and looked in the mirror I was in shock of what I have seen and wish I did not see what my own head have looked like. My face looked terrifying I dad back eyes with one white dot in each eye, two red blushes and what seemed to be a permanent opened mouth smile, lastly two wide lines of purple paint one per eye and both going straight down to the permanent smile. imminently I threw a punch and broke the mirror it was because of him if his purple mask shows again I will end him I thought to myself over and over each time more painful than the last I ran out of the room to head to my box but I stopped when I saw Fred Bear and Bonnie the sight of them calmed me I went up to the stage edge and sat down with both hands on my chin fingers covering my eyes elbow laying on my knees weeping a tearless cry with no music to calm me for three hours. But then I remembered that in the prize corner a jack in the box feature was in the present. I walked this time I looked around and saw a tiny wooden box with a wind up feature obviously I wound it up and went to my box to sleep.

**In the morning.**

I woke up and heard the music playing still but with the addition with children talking, it must be time to begin my new job as puppet, a little worried I waited for the part of the song to get to pop goes the weasel and I popped up. As I feared some of the kids are scared of me I would not blame them I was a clown doll after all but I did my job anyway. I kneeled down and said to a small girl that was a little scared

"Hello child what would you like" I said to the girl in a calm voice

The small girl handed me her ticket and pointed to the stuffed Fred Bear plush. I stood up in my box and reached over to the plush and gave it to the girl she nodded at me and ran to her mother to tell her what she got.

I chuckled at this and thought that this job may be a good change for me.

**After Hours**

After everyone left the dinner I decided to see Fred and Bonnie up close.

When I got to the stage a kid must have ripped one of Fred bears ears off because I found it on the floor stage. I picked it up and went to the back of the dinner to find a screwdriver and nuts and bolts when I found a newspaper that said two people Marc Lucas and Mary Lucas were arrested for child abuse and that the child went missing last seen near Fred Bears family Dinner, but the scary thing was that the child's name was Marcus Lucas, my old name before I became Puppet which I hope to stay just that, so I then thought of it as just another reason not to tell Mr. Faze Bear it is me.

When I got to Fred Bear I took a foot stool with me because the animatronics are really tall and I can only reach up to his shoulder without the stool even with my new mid teen height, come to think about it how can the kids take off. As I got on the stool I took the mask of to reveal the endoskeleton head and paced the ear in place and put a bolt where I will use the screwdriver.

After three minutes of trying to put it back on the ear collapsed 5 times then I decided to stop trying so return on the mask and went to my prize corner and hoped in my box for the night to sleep glad that I was now a part of the crew in the one place I feel comfortable.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the riddle it may be a while for the next chapter to show because it will be extra-long, like some of the parts that were originally in this chapter are going to be in the next one and please leave replies and suggestions I would appreciate it and see you next time


	4. The gift of life

**It's here its finally here oh I'm so happy oh yes, hope you enjoy this extra-long story and the answer to the hint was Bonnie Verses Purple man in Spring Bonnie but that's not in this you will need to wait until enjoy.**

**Warning contains blood and gore, you have been warned.**

**Chapter 4: ****The Gift of Life.**

**Puppet's POV**

It's been two months since I became part of the Fred Bear Family Dinner and I have never been happier about myself. Just giving gifts is amazing the only downside is that some kids are scared to approach me most kids love me which feels amazing but at time there will be a kid that messes around like this one girl threw a basketball at me of course I felt mad but while my music plays I just feel great, but the music is not my favorite part well in a way it is not the music box the songs Fred Bear And bonnie I just can repeat it in my head over and over again the words of the songs are just amazing, come to are magical land of fun for kids and parents alike where dreams come true, wow I just can't believe my life or after life I guess huh, anyway I never been happier.

**5 days later**

Today some police showed with a man in a suit who was tall and young but not much hair cool back beard though. They and said they were soon to stop the investigation for Marcus Lucas in 3 weeks and do to the kidnapping the dinner would need to close now but instead of the dinner gone forever the man in the suit talked to Mr. Faze Barbed

Mr. Faze Barbed: So you want me to sell you the dinner Mr., Mr.

Man in the suit: Mr. Dent.

Mr. Faze Barbed: Uh why do you want to buy my dinner?

Mr. Dent: Listen we both know when you pass away the dinner will close and it is going to close soon anyway due to your current predicament and I own a company named Faze bear entertainment (no correlation) and I have a way to save your name. I am making a building made to be a pizza restaurant and if you let me use the animatronic ideas and puppet my company will give you enough money to go in to retirement early and the bonnie and Fred Bear animatronics will always be will be in the back of the restaurant with new versions on stage.

Mr. Faze Barbed: Well, I do not know. As long as you keep Bonnie and Fred Bear in the franchise of the restaurants, then I will sign your agreement

Dent: Great, I will call you later of where to go to sign the contract next week. My Company is very grateful.

They shook hands and Mr. Dent left the dinner. To be honest I feel worried yet excited about going someplace new but I will miss the dinner and Mr. Faze Barbed who now knows how I lived at my old household (even though I don't know much of that myself anymore) and that I am most likely dead.

The last Party in the dinner

This day was grand so many people shown up to a birthday party … a little too much, I don't think it's a good thing when so many kids are in a dinner that they almost rip your arm off because of a ginormous line, none the less, business as usual, me in a box giving gifts to kids who have tickets to give me. The birthday boy shown up he was very small and baby like. He shown up carried by his mother and they went to my box from what I can tell he is a one year old, he also seemed scared of me a little.

"What is his name?" I ask the mother.

Mom: "His name is mike." The mother said when she handed me the ticket.

Mike pointed his small finger to the Bonnie Plush, I stretched my long almost endoskeleton less arm to the plush and handed it to the mom and the mom said thanks and left to the main room too where the babies presents would open and sense they were the last ones in the room for the day I sneakily grabbed a plush of me Fred Bear and Bonnie which had buttons for eyes and hid them my oversized sleeves and closed my present box I sleep in and fell to sleep waiting to go to the new restaurant.

**Dreaming**

I open my eyes and snuggle under a blanket and mattress … wait a minute I don't own a bed. I get up, I am in my old room except with posters of Fred Bear's eyeless head. I'm still puppet though so I get up and look to the corner of the room and see my old jack in the box, I walk over to it and pick it up and head to the door and open it. I walk in the hall look around and see the hallway was painted purple and red vertical striped and as I look around I see a bonnie shadow but something looked odd about it. It seemed to be missing some of its right ear, and as it came out of the shadows I saw what was bonnie except almost zombie like with some of the stomach missing, with feet all metal.

"Who are you" I said

Spring Trap: "It's me, but call me spring trap"

Then the jack in the box played and popped out a small version of me when I was alive I dropped the box and it shatter in to pieces of wood

Spring Trap: Ha, ha, ha your music keeps you calm

"Stay away"

Spring Trap: "Why, you know me, your best bunny bonnie."

"You are not him."

Spring Trap: "Of course I am ha, ha, ha"

Then he threw a punch at me sending me flying towards the wall.

Spring Trap: "Perfect" He said as he picked me up by my neck choking me.

"Le—t me—go" I said trying to breath.

He threw me down to the floor and picked me up and shook me around and tossed me in to my room while screeching a loud noise.

I slowly turned on the floor trying to lift myself up but fell again. I looked out the door and instead of seeing Spring Trap coming in I came in but all burned and seared with the sleeves ripped up. This Animatronic type lift me up with one arm and with the other hand threw a punch at me without saying a word, he tossed me down again and kicked me. I got up and tried to throw a punch but he grabbed my arm and threw me to the grown again, then picking me up and throwing me to the wall. I turned around and jumped at him causing him to fall, I tried to choke him but Spring Trap came in to hurt me more.

Spring trap lifted me up off of the other puppet and threw me into the air making me hit the ground, then other puppet got up and grabbed by head and banged it on the wall about six times, Spring Trap then grabbed my leg and twisted it causing me to scream in agony.

I waited for Spring Trap to finish me but he just stood there laughing and turned to dust along with the other Puppet. Recovering from what happened I walk limping through the house and went to the kitchen, my kitchen was small and its only food making items included a fridge and a toaster. It seemed the house had no one in side it but I turned over and saw two figures one is a Dark Bonnie sort of creature and the other is a normal Fred bear slumped over and dirty while moaning with a missing ear, Fred Bear holding the signature microphone.

Shadow Bonnie:" Marcus don't lose your human self you'll be dragged in and never get out." The purple bear said in a dark monster like voice

"What is going on, where am I?"

Shadow Bonnie:" You are in the one place that gives you your humanity"

"No, I won't come back here! Get away."

Shadow Bonnie:" No we must help you for you must be careful for when he comes back you must save them, help them, before you can't anymore"

"Can't what?" I screamed at the ghastly animatronic

Shadow Bonnie: "Before you can't move on"

"Move on what, who are you? Tell me NOW! I would never come here again!"

Shadow Bonnie: "You want to know me then here I am"

Then he removed his head and instead of an endoskeleton it was my human face with purple tears and black eyes with white dots in them. Than the Fred Bear started to get up and removed its head a shown nothing just an empty suit until slowly came out black smoke and blown around the room quicker than I could see and blocked my vision.

The smoke had cleared and it was mid-day, and my leg was better. I was in front of what had seen to be a prison all worn down and a banded. I walked in and went through a maze of hallways and doors but as I went through the abandoned building I heard a faint familiar voice from a long time ago which I had no idea of how I remembered it due to memory loss when I became Puppet. And when the voice's place of origin shown in a prison cell shown my father all scrunched up in a ball in fear at the corner of the cell just saying Five, They, Phone, Them, and Purple in that order scared and shaking.

Marc Lucas: F-five, T—he-y, Ph.—on—ne, Them, P—Ur—p—l—e

In anger and rage I walk to him and quickly pick him up by the shoulders.

Marc Lucas: "F-five, T—he-y, Ph.—on—ne, Them, P—Ur—p—l—e." He said a bit more terrified than he was when I saw him here.

I quickly lunged him to the wall. As he hit the wall head first his nose bleed and some of his teeth fell out. I ran to him and kicked him in the face repeatedly. Blood got on my leg but I did not care I broke out in anger and I did not care, no music will save him. I stopped kicking and helped him up halfway before throwing a punch to his face causing some more teeth coming out and I think some of his skin I could not tell do to the blood all over the face.

Marc Lucas: "Five, Five, Five, Help them he said help"

"Help them! You never helped you never cared well how you like it when blood spills huh how do you feel now huh, huh?!" I said as I grabbed him and threw him at the cell bars, the bars broke ether because I threw him so hard or that the bars are old.

Five minutes later of punches and kicks almost his entire body was covered in blood 10% of that was on me though. Now I decided to ask him things before he died.

Marc Lucas: "F—I—V—E, Purr—ple." He said as he was laid against the wall.

"Where am I?" I said. "If you don't answer I will hurt you more"

Marc Lucas:" Five"

I punched him in his face once more.

"Tell Me!"

Then his bloody broken face turned to me and smiled.

Marc Lucas:" Marcus huh, I should have known, Ha, Ha, Ha! "

Then he turned his neck so far he snapped his own neck with help from his hands killing himself, then immediately I heard the words wake up while a purple bear jumped at me.

**Out of the dream some years later in the restaurant not yet seen in game**

**Still in Puppet's POV**

I wake up in my box being shuffled around. I must be being put in place at the new restaurant. My box stops moving, I must have been put down I wait a couple minutes before poking out to see a guy leaving with empty boxes, after that I wait one hour to get out to see where I am. I'm in a new prize counter. It's a small room with new toys and masks luckily I Kept the Fred Bear and bonnie stuffed ones. I saw that the new ones owned glass eyes and better stitching than the older ones. These ones were different in another way though, The Fred bear was now brown, and Bonnie had a different color and head type. A couple of minutes later I decide to leave my room to see what the new place is like. As I leave the room I enter a hallway with checkered floors and posters of these new characters I have yet to see.

I found my way to the main room, at least I think it is.

"Finally time to see what these new guys are all about!" I said in excitement.

"Gahh!" I scream as I see the new bonnie while falling over.

I think I preferred the first bonnie I thought as I got up and went onto the stage and check him out. How is this purple bunny with no eyebrows and a large jaw supposed to be entertaining to children? As I look at the new Fred bear I look around and under the chin had a small label saying Freddy Faze Bear, the one under the new bunny But kept the name Bonnie both familiar animatronics, but I see a newer face. For a second I could not tell if it was a chicken or a duck until I saw the feet and realized it was a chicken. Well that's what I get for being killed as a ten year old, this animatronic was named Chica, she wore a bib saying let's eat. Freddy I think is just a newer version of Fred bear.

I found a safe room, it was full of tools and barrels, and I saw my friends Fred bear and Bonnie. I walk away knowing that they're here

**Five** **minutes later at ye pirates cove arrhg matey ya har, harr! (What? No more pirate jokes, fine. I will walk the plank. )**

After finding the safe room with the first bonnie and Fred Bear, I find myself at this place in the same room called pirates cove and I must say I am quite impressed with this animatronic named foxy, this one would be a favorite out of the new ones.

I look around in the dark trying to make out where the hallway is. I find where the hallway and go through it and look at the paintings and pictures as I walk through the darkness until I find a light and a man in it.

"Hello." I say across the hallway.

The man looked out of the room he was a security Gard, and when he saw me he panicked and ran in the room closing a door.

I go to the door and see him using the phone. He called someone.

Security Gard: Um. Sir, a animatronic is at the office its, it's the puppet, wh—a—t do I do!" he screamed in to the phone as a man talked.

Phone Guy:" What, Um. That's not possible the new ones may do that but that puppet thing can't I assure whatever is going on there no matter how bad or terrifying it might be it has nothing to do with are establishment.

Security Gard: I can tell you I see the puppet outside my office right now.

Phone Guy: Fine, I will tell Vincent to check it out in the morning just finish your shift, and maybe go see a therapist." The phone guy said in a sarcastic voice then hanging up.

Then the security got off the floor and put the phone down and went looked and looked out the door. His name tag said Fritz Smith. Then he opened the door slowly and immediately backed up in fear. I walked closer to him to calm him down but he just got more scared. Then a couple seconds later he fell down on his back in fear now I could see his face. He was thin and frail with orange hair and glasses with what seemed to be a small beard, he seemed to be at a late teen age, I help Fritz up and say sorry for scaring him.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." I said to the man who was now shaking.

Fritz Smith: "Umm… I—its ok I guess." He said while trembling and stuttering his words.

I decide to leave him be for the night so I go to my box after saying goodbye.

**Opening day.**

**Fritz Smith's POV.**

Stunned by seeing the animatronic move last night terrified me luckily Vincent or Vince what the other workers call him will check the Puppet out, but somethings not right, why was it moving in the first place, the legs on the animatronic are only able to go up and down not walk or at least it's what it's programed to.

Twelve minutes later Vince showed up before the opening in two hours to see Puppet.

Vincent: Hey fritz I heard the Puppet was acting odd.

"Yeah. I saw it moving through the halls last night.

Vincent: "That's not what I heard. Heh"

"I'm not crazy, if that's what you're implying!" I said firmly to Vincent

Vincent wore sunglasses everywhere and had a specially made purple badge, He was co-head guard as the badge said but he also knows how the animatronics work the best, probably even more than the engineer who made them. He was very tall for his age at least what I think his age is, his papers say he is in his thirty's but he looks like he is in his mid-twenties.

Vincent: "I'm not I am just saying what the head guard said … Did you pee?"

"Maybe." I said softly in heavy embarrassment

Vincent: Don't worry I will not tell anyone.

We walked to the prize corner now with the door closed with the music playing inside.

Vincent: "Man that music is creepy."

When he opened the door the music stopped and the box with puppet shut quickly, so fast I do not think Vince noticed.

**Puppet's POV**

Two men came in and looked at my box speaking I stay in my box hoping they did not know I was out of my box during the day.

They did open my box, one of the men was Fritz and the other seemed familiar but I don't know from where.

The one I have not seen before lifted me up and put me on the counter. So nothing bad might happen I went limp so I do not get harmed. The man with a purple badge felt around my leg area mainly where my legs bent. It still feels awkward though.

Vincent: Heh bet you feel embarrassed Fritz, old Puppeteer is all fine.

Wait did he call me old I am ten, oh wait heh my bad.

Fritz Smith; Really?

Vincent: Yeah, the leg mechanics only go up and down, it can walk but it can't get out of the box, It must of fell out.

Fritz Smith: Ok… Um you are not going to tell anyone else right?

Vincent: Nope you don't have to worry.

The man put me back in the box and closed the lid and wound up my music box and walked to the door by the giant Freddy stuffed animal prize with Fritz still by my present with me in it now peeking out side.

Vincent: "Hey, I'm going to be in the back you head home early and … do not look in the parts and service. Got it." He said in an almost demanding voice.

Fritz Smith: Got it.

Vincent: Good and take the night off, like anyone is going to rob a pizza place.

Fritz Smith: Really, the new guy gets a night off… thanks!" he said in a exited voice

Vincent: Well just clean your uniform, ok

Fritz Smith: Ok.

Then Vincent left leaving Fritz inside the prize corner.

Fritz Smith: "Well I feel like an idiot." He said to himself when he sat on the counter.

I shuffled in my box to have my back to the box and not on the floor of the box and listened to him holding in my laughter from him speaking to himself.

Fritz just sat on the counter with his hands on his face like he was thinking.

Fritz Smith: "Hmm, Wait, how did you say sorry?"

I suddenly felt worried as the music stopped when he said that (Why does that happen at the worst time). He walked to the box and opened the lid and looked at me.

Fritz Smith: Know what I need to head home I'm way too tired for this.

Then he closed my lid and left. Good thing to I needed to stay here for my new day at Freddy faze bears Pizza. I will need to get used to saying Freddy fa.

**At a home a couple of miles away with five children inside two hours after Freddy faze bear pizza opens.**

**Lucas' POV.**

Man I love when I'm in charge, especially when I am allowed to have friends over while I can drive tonight we are planning to go somewhere but we don't know where to go.

Alexis: Carnival maybe.

Alexis is a girl whom has ginger hair and a freckled face she is around fifteen while I'm sixteen. Larsen is fourteen has black hair with glasses. Darren is fifteen owning dark cloths with an aggressive personality but we don't mind really. Then theirs Mark, my little brother with gold like hair, age ten, and is one of the most curious ones of the group. We are in the kitchen with mark on the kitchen counter by the sink, me by the stove on the other side of the room, Alexis by the fridge along with Larson and Darren by the back door. I'm Lucas, I have brown hair, and a little tall for my age.

Larsen: No, too much noise.

Darren: I am so bored!

Mark: We could go to the new pizza place.

"Really, eh I guess I could have pizza."

Alexis: "Sure let's eat in a filthy pizza place with stains everywhere." She said in a sarcastic voice

Larsen: Yeah let's go

Alexis: Did you not just hear what I said.

Darren: Don't worry, it will be at least three more days before stains get everywhere, so if we go now it will be clean.

Alexis: Fine let's go. But the dinner was better.

"How do you know you haven't been to either?"

Alexis: I have good taste.

**I feel like I'm using a false stereotype, I am not trying to offend anyone, sorry if I did.**

About twelve minutes later everyone got in my Packard car and we drove off to go to the new pizzeria, with Larsen in the front with me, Alexis, Mark, and Darren in the back in that order from left to right.

Alexis: So are their still the animatronics.

Darren: Yeah.

Mark: Theirs some new ones two.

"What ones you're the only one who read the newspaper so about it tell us." I asked because I was curious myself, I want to know what there is so I know what to expect.

Mark: Well theirs umm … the Bonnie animatronic from the dinner is now purple. Fred bear is brown and is now called Freddy, Puppet is the same, oh yeah and there are two new ones, a chicken named Chica and a Pirate fox named foxy.

Alexis: Really a fox pirate, huh guess there are bad ideas when it comes to entertainment.

"I think that's cool" I said along with the others who agree with me.

Thirty minutes later we arrived to the Freddy Faze Bear pizzeria and when we entered we were in a room where we needed to pay to go in. the room was large with a blue painted wall and black and white, many chairs were on the sides of the room for waiting, luckily it was not that full.

I walked to the counter where a woman was working with checks and papers.

"Hello umm how much does it cost to go in?" I asked the women behind the counter.

Woman: How many people are going in?

"Um five." I said to the girl thinking if she takes us as idiots.

Women: "To go in alone one person must be sixteen or older."

"Well how did we get here if we did not drive?" I said in a higher tone.

Women: Sorry company policy. Any one at the age ten or younger.

"Oh come on, yes."

Women: Any medical problems or brain trauma.

"No." I said as I noticed the others behind me softly laughing.

Women: I am guessing you don't want me to ask have you been here before.

"Yeah don't ask, this place just opened" I said a bit angry with her

Women: Ok that will be twelve dollars each, and here is the little ones ticket for the Prize corner." She said finishing writing her forms to let us in.

Women: Ok go in the main party room and have a good day, also the arcade games are half off.

We went to the party room as told, many people are in here with us we saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on a small stage singing to children. We found a seat for six and sat down.

The music stopped and we looked to the animatronics as they spoke.

Freddy: Alright everybody head on down to the pirates cove, it's are good friend foxy." He said as the animatronic walked of stage in a deep clownish voice.

Then we looked at the curtain area at the corner of the room and see the curtains open revealing foxy.

Foxy Arhg maties and welcome to Pirates cove. Freddy best be heading back to the stage or I will make ye walk the plank Arhg, Har, Har, Har." The animatronic pirate said in a loud hearty voice.

Freddy: Have fun kids and stay safe when venturing pirates cove ha, ha.

Foxy: Old Bear do not worry these children be pirates. Now go to your cuddly landlubbers on stage captain, I'll be handling the show now.

Then most of the children in the room walked over to the cove, we stayed in are seats to talk while eating.

Mark: When are we going to go to the Prize corner?

"Never liked the Puppet but well go." I said as we got up to go to the Prize corner.

**In the safe room (You know the room with no cameras)**

**No POV**

Purple Guy: "Ha, ha, ha, it's time." The purple guy said as he put on the old Spring Bonnie suit using a special piece so he would not be crushed. (Ps right now his eyes are not black and white, they are now normal brown. And his purple make up is now on but not his mask only the Spring Bonnie mask.)

He grabbed the phone and called the woman at the counter.

Purple Guy: "Did you turn off the cameras."

Women: Yes.

Purple Guy: Good, is Fritz still gone.

Women: Yes.

Purple Guy: Great, now the silent alarms are deactivated right.

Women: Of course, and Puppets music is playing so he will not be a threat.

Purple Guy: Everything as planned. Now for more months of eternity for me and my special friend.

Women: Yeah about that who is this friend.

Purple Guy: Not important, I have I job to do.

Women: Good luck.

Purple Guy: Don't need it I have been doing this for so long it is as easy as a flick of a finger.

**At prize corner**

**Puppet' POV**

The Pizza place is a little loud for my taste but I think I might get used to it, but more kids are afraid of me than at the dinner but at least some kids like me, and I have my sweet music which gets ride of the wrongs I have been in or been done to me.

Five people came in, all teens except a small child, he had gold like hair and blue eyes came in with older kids, he walked up to me and said hello.

Mark: Hello.

"Hello" I said in a welcoming voice, while the older kids looked around curiously at the toys.

"What is your name?"

Mark: Mark.

"Huh interesting sounds familiar but new, creative yet known." I said trying to remember where I heard that before.

"May I see your ticket?"

Mark: Sure.

When he handed me the ticket I was quit in a déjà vu, I could not remember why the name is familiar, I probably knew him but I lost so many memories I don't even know my old name.

"Well what would you like? And please, pick anything you like."

He looked around the room for about twelve seconds when he found a small plastic pack of figurines of the animatronics in the restaurant. He walked up to me and handed it to me.

"Excellent choice my friend" I said as I looked at the pack.

I go to grab a bag to put it in and give it to Mark.

"Here you go" I say when I give it to him.

Mark: Thank you." he said kindly.

Voice: Ah good choice my friend." I heard from outside the prize corner in a very familiar voice scaring everyone but me do to the music.

Then the original Bonnie came in holding a flash light.

Spring Bonnie: Why hello children I hear you are new here, and that none of you have been to the old dinner either hmm interesting.

Lucas: Mark you never told us about this animatronic.

Mark: I think he is the first Bonnie.

Spring Bonnie: That's true, and I want to give you a special gift in the back.

Alexis: Why.

Spring Bonnie: Because you are a special guest.

Larsen: How are we special?

Spring Bonnie: Let's say I have a talent of spotting greatness.

Darren: I could enjoy that.

Then mark turned around and looked at me and asked me something.

Mark: Should I go?

"Yes child do not worry if I know bonnie he is kind" I whispered to him with the music box playing in the background.

Mark: Ok thank you" he said before going to his friends to follow Bonnie caring the prize that was given to him by me.

Yes I know that I made a bad mistake but the music is so … distracting and happy I could not think right, and I can't turn it off because of that also, I need to wait until night.

**Mark POV**

Wow, this place is cool, I am even going to get a special prize. But he is taking use to a hallway in the back side of the restaurant using a flash light to flash light, but I'm sure that were safe the puppet said so.

Five minutes later or so we entered a room in the back labeled safe room.

Alexis: Um why are we in the safe room?

Spring Bonnie: Ha, ha, we have that so the children won't get jealous of kids who are special.

Lucas: Oh that makes much more sense." He said when he entered the room.

Lucas: Come in mark its safe." He said to me as I looked into the room

When I enter the room it was all dark we could not see the walls of the room, but I think they would be the same as outside the room.

Spring Bonnie: Ok kids, heh, heh, heh, Time for the gift I promised you, heh, heh, HA, HA, H." He laughed as he entered the room slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Darren: What's going on?

Spring Bonnie: Ha, Ha, Ha, Oh come on you aren't getting a gift, well not a good one.

Then he flicked a light switch reveling a room with one table and tools all around the wall hanging up by screws in the wall.

He removed his mask, reveling a face painted purple laughing. He closed the door and took off the suit revealing more purple painted skin and a security guard uniform with a purple badge. He scared us all we all ran to the opposite side of the table, I fell back on a yellow bear animatronic, and it fell on me breaking my leg.

Lucas:" Mark!" he screamed as the purple guy grabbed Alexis by her hair. He grabbed a large knife from the wall, he then held her neck not letting her breath and scream. He pulled her hair making discomfort then he lifted the knife high and went down to gut her, but then I saw Darren tackle him, but making a stab wound in his chest.

Alexis: Ahh!

The Purple Guy lifted him up by the neck stabbing him in the stomach and chest area repeatedly then throwing him to the wall causing Knives and tools falling on him. The Purple Guy looked at Larsen who was in front of me protecting me while Lucas was trying to get the Yellow Bear animatronic off me. Alexis was on the floor at the wall, the Purple Guy walked to her laughing, then grabbing her hair again slicing it off with the knife, the stabbing her on the top of the soldier, then stabbing her in the knee caps making her fall to the ground. Then for Larsen, all he got was a thrown knife to the head killing him instantly.

He stopped the carnage only to go to the wall and grab a long metal Crow bar. He walked up to Lucas not hurting him, all he did was stand tall and stare.

Purple Guy: So what will it be kid, you first or your buddy under Fred bear.

Lucas: Don't hurt use, PLEASE!" He screamed at the man with tears going down his face, along with me but writhing in pain.

Purple Guy: No, no, no, that's not an answer, I want to know who dies first you or your little brat." He said calmly.

Lucas: "Stop!"

Purple Guy: "Fine, fine, I will … not do that. How about I kill you and injure your little brother enough to for him to die when I want him to, hmm."

Then he lifted the crow bar and waked my brother repeatedly in the head until it was cover in blood, each strike more painful than the last until he stopped.

**Five minutes later.**

They were dead, AND HE JUST WALKED AWAY! this thought is still ran through my head, my head hurts, after he killed Lucas he hurt me as well with stab wound and bangs to the head, I have no idea when I'll die, but to stop the pain I hope its soon. Help me. You can.

**Closing time**

**Purple Guy POV**

Hah, hah, I've done it once more when they died I cut out the hearts to bring home to turn into a nice drink, just like I always do, I left the smallest for Puppet, yeah I know he is a child's soul, it's obvious, that one cried more than the usual. My friend will be pleased with me bringing him four more months of life, I left the bodies their not using the acid tanks in their just to make that brat, actually both brats, to suffer.

I walk up to the counter in the front to tell Marisa (_The woman behind the counter_) how things went.

Marisa: Easy as a flick of a finger?

Purple Guy: Easier, and easier, don't have anyone take night shift and I will lock up after you're done with your papers.

Marisa: Ok

**Later that night.**

**Puppet POV**

"I need to save them, help them, help him, I can't, not more deaths." I said to myself in my box with the music off for one hour.

One hour later I had mastered the courage to go to the back and see what happened. I got out of my box and walked down the halls. I reach the safe room and slowly open the door.

I have no words right now, all I see are dead children, five dead children. The room is now a mess with blood and tools scattered across the floor, I go to the girl, she is also dead. I move her to a more comfortable position against the wall, the same with the others except one, Lots of blood was on me when I heard a small cry from the Fred Bear suit. I look over and see a small child under it, covered in blood with the jaw of the child broken. I run to the suit and franticly try to move it off the child, when I did I noticed the child's leg was twisted. I move him to a wall to sit him up to comfort him.

Mark:" Y—ou said it was safe, *coughs*" The child said softly whimpering.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, I couldn't," I said with one of my hands on his head.

Mark: "Yes you could of *Cries softly"

"I'm sorry please forgive me I am sorry, please forgive me honestly I couldn't."

Mark: Its ... ok I forgi … "he said then passing on.

"No, Wake up, no, no, no, no, no, Please forgive me oh no, I couldn't. NO!" I said panicking.

Then I felt a warm hand on my soldier and when I turned around I saw the same dark Bonnie animatronic from my dreams kneeling on one knee like I am.

Shadow Bonnie: I told you, save them. Do not blame it all on yourself, blame the madman in purple

"What do I do? They are too young to die."

Shadow Bonnie: Give them a gift.

"How, their dead, this is not like how I died, I almost honored the purple man for killing me but, they, they had a life, they had … friends, I never had friends, I can't give them a gift, I couldn't save them, I am not a bringer of life, I am just a ugly clown doll at this point. These kids, they will not honor the purple man like I did! I can't honor him anymore for this, how do I save them."

Shadow Bonnie: Their soul still resides in their bodies, find the soul's and bound them to something then they will live until the purple man dies then they will be free to go to the afterlife, you are a bringer of life, give it to them, give them a gift, then you won't be alone."

After he said that he walked to the walls shadows and disappeared. I now know what to do. I move the fifth child to the wall with the others so he won't be alone when I go to the prize corner.

I am at the prize corner and look around, I open a Drawer and find five red and white boxes to put presents in. I take them out and put in four of them a small toy in each one of them, each one different, I put in a foxy toy in one, a Freddy toy in one, a Chica toy in one, and last a Bonnie toy in one, and I kept the fifth box empty. I grabbed my music box and I ran to the safe room holding the boxes and put them in front of each of the older kids. I looked around the room and found the pack I gave the smallest kid, I put that one in the empty box and put it in front of Mark.

"My friends I will give you a gift … the gift of life" I said to the children then walking out of the room. As I got further away from the room I began running to the main room. I turn the new Bonnie on.

Bonnie: Hey their kids it's your best buddy Bonnie bunny here.

I grabbed its arm and tugged the animatronic to the safe room and turned it off to get it in. I look at the child in dark clothing and drag him on the table and get a large tub of bleach to keep the smell away for what crazy and gruesome plan I have. I belched the kids face white, with the knowledge off how to do that being a victim myself. I walk to the wall with the tools and grab a large knife, I walk to the dead child and put the knife on the neck, I raise my arm that holds the knife and I swing my arm down. When the knife hit the neck the head came off instantly, some of the blood splattered on me when the head came off, I take the head and dip it in an acid tank for just enough time so the head will dissolve soon. I walk over to the bonnie with a foot stool that was under the metal table animatronic and when I put the foot stool remove the mask of it revealing the endoskeleton head. I place the head in the neck area and push the head down, it took a while but with the acid dissolving the head I was able to get the head in. after this I did the same with the other three, I put the girl with freckles in Chica, the one who had a stab wound in the head only was put in to foxy, and the one that was the tallest was put into Freddy faze bear. I look to the yellow bonnie that was put back in place thinking of what suit to put the fifth one in, the one who murdered him or the one that got him hurt and caused him to die.

I decided and put the smallest child in the Fred Bear animatronic. I place them all at the wall, the Fred Bear was placed the same but he just fell to the floor.

**Twenty minutes later.**

I wait siting on the table when I heard the animatronics groaning twenty minutes after I put the kids in them. Bonnie started twitching its head quickly, the head moved to look at me, groaning louder and louder. I got off the table and picked up my music box and started playing it for a sign of me trusting him.

Chica started moving the head next to look at me groaning with Bonnie, twitching as well. Foxy the pirate did the same, he joined in on the loud groaning and head twitching along with the others. And lastly the Freddy animatronic twitched its head the fastest, and then groaned.

They stopped the groaning and the twitching and looked at their hands, and what was the creepiest groan I had ever heard turned into cries of sadness. They all sat down on the floor. I do not know why my music is not working, it should, and it works on me, why not them.

They stop crying when I stop my music. I look at the four.

"My friends I gave you a gift … the gift of life."

**Cliff hanger, heh, heh**

**Next chapter.**

**The new guys**

_Do not put trust in shadows_**.**

** watch?v=I7mYQEMh3PY**

**Not made by me it is made by another guy. **

_Heh, heh, heh._


	5. Phone guy gives updates

** This update will be told by phone guy enjoy**.

hello, hello, hello oh_, hello and welcome to Darth fiction's story Puppet the untold story, He wanted me to type this for you the writer, you know, he tried uploading chapter five today actually buy you know with school it became just too much work, now I know you wanted to read it but I can assure you chapter five will be up in a couple of days, and he also is writing essays and getting ideas for those essays is hard work you know. He is also working on updating software and all that junk, you know. He is working on the story now as a matter of fact so hang in there and see you when I appear in the story."_

_ (Puppet's music stops)_

_ "Oh no why did I make this at my night shift."_

_ (Puppet's box plays the death music)_

_ Puppet: REEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_


	6. Phone Guy calls you

**Good news by phone guy (again)**

******_You go pick up the phone when it rings and you hear a familiar call_**

"Hello, hello, a hello, yeah I survived um, well I wanted to tell you all the um, good news and the *coughs* bad news, let's start with the good new … it's a legal thing you know. First off with my favorite part, I LIVED! Yeah, apparently puppet does not like to hurt people who have a family, one thing on the pros of being married you know, oh yeah its true I work for a person who is still in high school, and my last message lots of you loved thanks for that … maybe my boss will give me a paycheck that is not for 1993 and give me a 2015 pay check you know, oh and speaking of the boss, he wanted me to tell you the current poll if you check his fanfiction site the poll will be closing soon so vote for which Marvel character should be the main Marvel character, and if you don't … then it's your own fault, and me and the boss both believe mangle is a boy but scenes we are kind we will give you a choice whence a new poll is … available, when it is available on Memorial day we will put a new pull that will give two choices if mangle should be a girl or a boy. Now on to the bad news, if you would call it that. The boss recently found a fanfiction called The puppet's marionette, its when puppet gives life to a girl in a doll, it's pretty cool and it was similar to my idea I made for a companion to puppet, her name would be Ana, as a reference to the movie Annabelle, it would also have cool purple tears like Puppet, and the origin would be similar as well. Don't worry I can assure you my boss is not plagiarizing, in fact just to be on the safe side he is asking the fan fiction writer just to be on the safe side you know. These things happen on a small basis you know. And sorry for if you needed to sign in as guess when two of the boss's update posts were deleted, it is because of the site's … rules, you know."

_**You hear a familiar banging noise on a door where phone guy is … foxy banging on that door.**_

**** "Oh come on … seriously!"

**_A new noise comes, the sound of balloon boy's laughter starts._**

****"Hey um I may not give another update but um keep checking in on the story chapter five is almost done so do not worry."

**Freddy's music plays along with mangles static and Bonnie's and Chica's moan, with puppets music as well.**

Puppet: I might not hurt you but they will phone guy.

"Oh please no."

**_You hear the steps of other animatronics come and lastly a golden freddy scream. After words the Puppet picks up the phone and say's._**

****Puppet: See you soon, he, he, he.


	7. The new Guys (SAHOWD ONINEB)

**So I noticed some of my viewers own deviant art accounts, hmm interesting. Hold on let me check the rules and guidelines. (Five minutes later) Ok good no rule says I cannot do this, if possible (not forcing you) can someone make a fan art of my version of puppet and purple guy. And if I think it is good enough I will post it as the cover of Puppet the untold story. But first some rules.**

**1\. No nudity or inappropriate ideas of any sorts**

**2\. No word may be on the art (except the title at the top, but that is optional)**

**3\. Purple guy's gear must be on (and he must be wearing the mask.)**

**4\. Can have anything in the background as long as it is five nights at Freddy's based.**

**5\. It may have in small writing the authors name at the bottom.**

**6\. Send me the link when you are and absolutely finished**

**7\. No time limit**

**8\. If you made the art do not get upset if it makes the cover for x amount of time and then gets replaced. (Everyone gets a chance)**

**9\. Do not steal other people's drawings**

**10\. Include both my puppet and my purple guy**

**That is all and enjoy. And this does not count as a challenge just a fun little idea for my viewers, wait hmm. Also they need a name like the Draw kill (New gen) Animatronics, I will call them … Darth Draws (Get it heh) wait 2 more rules**

**11\. Must give me credit for the idea**

**12\. In the descriptions label them Darth Draws**

**And I also want to say the new animatronic will hopefully be in my story but we will need to wait. And I might give puppet a black and white stripped scarf in later chapters (Probably given to him when the toy animatronics are introduced.) Now I have been talking long enough let's get to a story which will scar you for life well maybe not.**

**Chapter 5: The new guys**

**Puppets POV**

"My friends I gave you a gift … the gift of life." I said to four of the children that have been bound to the animatronics.

Strangely the one who was stuffed in the Fred Bear suit did not move at all when the others did.

I noticed the five animatronics are doing the same look I did when I became puppet, looking at their hands confused and scared.

"Ahh, yes!" I said as I walked over to Bonnie.

"Why hello Bonnie." I said to him expecting him to have the same reaction I did when those words were told to me.

Bonnie: Umm what happened, Ahh Lucas, what happen? Help!" He screamed falling on his back to the wall on the ground.

"No, no, do not scream your friends are safe Bonnie." I said to him kneeling to him, but he might be scared because he is in a bloody Bonnie suit in front of me, bloody as well.

Bonnie: Ahh! Where are they, Please tell me?"

I lower my head and raised my arm and pointed to the other animatronics which all they could do is look at their arms and legs, with no knowledge of how to do anything.

Bonnie looked at them for one moment then jumping at me making a loud screech sound.

Bonnie: Rrreeehh!

He picked me up by the chest and made me go on the table with him literally at my throat with no force because he is larger than me significantly.

Bonnie: What did you do to them!

While he screamed in my face my hand were trying to get his of me. I looked to Chica and tried to say hello to get her to maybe help me.

"Why hello their Chica.*Coughs*"

The Chica animatronic covered in blood stopped looking at her arms and legs and looked at me and bonnie.

Chica: "Ahh!" She screamed falling to her stomach

Bonnie seemed to recognized the scream, and stopped holding me down on the metal table to turn to Chica.

Bonnie: "Alexis." He said calmly.

Chica: "Who are you who's Alexis?" She question still in a loud tone.

Bonnie: It's your name I am … huh I don't know." He stated in puzzlement when I walked to Chica to help her up.

It seems that the child I put in Bonnie lost most of his memories of his name but remembers the child in Chica's name.

I slowly walk to Foxy to activate his conscience.

"Why hello their foxy."

Foxy stopped looking at himself and looked at Bonnie comforting Chica.

Foxy: What … Where am I who are ye.

I look at him.

"I gave you a second chance and this is your new home." I said hoping he would not attack me.

Foxy: What! Forgive me for askin ye this but I want my old life, ye know da one where I had no pirate voice!" He said with his hook at my throat.

"I can't I needed to save you this was the only way, I gave you life." I said slowly backing away from the hook.

"YE REALLY THINK I BE CARIN ABOUT THAT LADIE!" He screamed with his old pirate voice.

"I am truly sorry, I had to get you to live longer, and you died too young, I could not let that happen I am sorry."

He put down his hook which was splattered in blood when I put the head in Foxy.

"I that be true sorry lad." He said putting his head down and walking to the wall banging it on it starting to do one of the actions I did … a tearless cry.

I looked at the three, a bunny and a chicken or duck probably a chicken comforting each other and pirate fox banging his head on a wall, I am honestly scared to give Freddy and Fred Bear a consensus now.

I walk to the Freddy animatronic, he was staring at his arms and legs like the other three were. I look up at him, he toward over me like every other animatronic in this place. I hesitate five times before I spoke.

"Why hello there Freddy Faze Bear."

He stopped looking at himself and down at me, his face could not give expressions, but I could tell he was confused.

Freddy: "UH, where am I? How did I get here? Where's my brother." He questioned in the deep clownish voice along with an addition of worry and fear, with the movement of frantic looks around the room. And the worst part of it was that I had no idea which one was this child's brother.

"What did he look like?" I ask.

Freddy: Well umm he … I don't remember.

After this I felt like a complete abuser for not knowing who the brother was.

"Um, I'm not able to help you then, do you at least know his height or anything?" I ask for a sliver of a chance he would remember that.

He fell to the ground on his knees and elbows, crying with his signature voice. I took two steps back and fell siting on the floor thinking. I thought and thought of what the last ones reaction would be. I look at Fred Bear and notice unlike all the rest, and how they looked at their new bodies, he just sat their staring in to space.

**5 years before the Fred bear dinner where Marcus died was built in a ghostly room with one table and outside that room are children's ghosts with masks of different animals.**

**Shadow Bonnie before he got his suit POV. (PS shadow bonnie is not a child)**

I stood in a room waiting before it was time to go to Fred bear's family dinner. I call myself Shadow, do to my appearance being a tall dark figure with two white glowing eyes. I waited for my boss to come in to tell me it was time to give life.

I heard another shadow figure come in, I was sitting on a chair at the table holding no cake unlike the room outside with the ghosts of children killed by the mad man in purple and another spirit I know. He calls him his special friend.

Un- known shadow figure: Its time Shadow.

"Ok." I said softly getting up from the old chair.

**At the Dinner.**

I transported to the Dinner, the children or adults can't see me because I am a ghost, but that's not for who I came for. I look around the main party room (the only dining room), it was a large room, with a new entertainment idea called animatronics. The only one in use right now is Fred bear, he was a brown bear that can turn into a suit if needed. It also gives cake to children, which is new and unique for a dinner. I also see small Fred Bear bobble heads on the party table. Each one with small endoskeletons so they can dance on the table.

I look to see the owner Mr. Faze Barbed talking to a worker.

Mr. Faze Barbed: Well thanks for delivering the two new yellow spring suits for the new location that we will be moving to in a couple years. I'm sure the new Bonnie will really impress the kids there.

Harold: No problem Mr. Faze Barbed I'm sure the kids will love it to

I look for the reason I'm hear, I try to find the body in the back, a more hidden spot for the girl's body I guessed.

When I got in the back room I saw boxes upon boxes upon boxes upon boxes. I am looking for a girl's body, as I looked is saw the two yellow suits on my way, one being a yellow Bear and the other being a yellow rabbit. Five minutes later I saw a crate and saw a crying ghost of a girl, transparent but it's easy to see a blue blouse with doll like shoes, with cuts on the neck. She looks at me and screams in fear.

Ghost Girl: Ah!

I raise my arms to her and shack my hands to try to show her I am not trying to scare her. I soon realize I am not going to calm her down looking like a demon from the deeps of hades, strange because I had not scared many. Soon I realize I am not the one scaring her, I slowly turn around head first. I see the murderer, the Purple guy mask on with his gear on as well, he was polishing the knife which I guess is the weapon he use to murder the child. He could not see me do to me being a ghost. But he was well aware I was here.

Purple Guy: Ok Shadow let's play are little game again.

He said looking at his knife polishing it knowing he can't touch me and I can't touch him, but how he knows my name is beyond me he found it out years and years ago, and the reason I am not possessing my power is not great enough to possess him. All I and the girl can do is watch him leave.

He walked to a window near the wall that's a little taller than him next to the body, the ghost girl not knowing the man can't hurt her more quickly runs to the wall.

He opened the window and used his arms and hands to lift himself up and crawled out. He positioned his legs so when he was to fall he would land on his feet.

He turns his head to where he thinks I am but is not and before leaving he leaves a final message.

Purple Guy: Shadow, my Special friend wants you to know that this one is a life giver.

I was shocked, a life giver had not happened for two hundred years. A life giver If I remember correctly is a ghost that can put souls in inanimate objects and make itself a body, I needed to take this one to the other Shadow to keep her safe and so she could help stop the madman.

Purple Guy: "Anyway goodbye." He said as he jumped out of the window landing on his feet and running into a nearby forest.

I turn to the girl, she was shacking and crying, I float over to her, right now she is just in fear of my appearance.

To not scare her I float back to the new yellow Bonnie, there is I need to do with life givers, but for that I need to shed this shadow form, and a friendlier look to take its place. I raise my arms to the Bonnie animatronic and black smoke comes out of it and attaches to me.

A couple of seconds later I was now a Shadow like Bunny, Shadow Bonnie guess I could call myself now. I float to the ghost which was now a crying over her dead body covered in blood, I may need to clean that up later but now I need to deal with the spirit.

I neal before her to ask her how she feels and that she is not to be afraid of me.

"No need to be afraid of me my child, do tell me, what is the matter?"

Ghost girl:" I- I was just- g-g-going to come in the … Di—inner, but I hurt my leg and I cried outside the dinner… then a mean purple mister choked - and stabbed me outside and br- ought my body in through the back… and it … was … scary. *Cries, but no tears shed*"

"No need to be afraid child, he can't hurt you anymore, tell me what is your name?"

Ghost girl: Moly …. Moly Fitzgerald

"Well, I think that's lovely" I said bringing her ghost in for a hug, and by the looks of it she loves it."

I put her out of the hug to talk to her more.

"Moly, how old are you?"

Moly: Ten … I'm Ten." She said a little more calm, but a strange thing about her now tears came but colored, a dark blue or something by the looks of it.

"Moly, I have just one more question."

Moly: What is it?

"Would you like a gift?"

"What kind of gift?" She said as I put my left arm on her soldier.

I knew exactly what to say, and I think she would be happy with this gift.

"The gift of life."

**Secrets, secrets, Mystery, mystery. Who is moly, who is purple guys ****_special friend_****, what is wrong with golden Freddy. Why is puppet able to see the safe room? What is that party room? All will be reviled … slowly. Anyway hope you enjoyed … to be honest I had almost no time to make this exept today so 80% of my day was used to make this chapter, and the other 20% was eating and using the bathroom, and chores, also some say I need a person to read this before publishing, um I do already, however do to internet I will not say, so please reply and give your honest opinion. And Phone guy is now in the hospital recovering from being stuffed in a suit … weird. Bye!**


	8. Questions and answers Part one

**Hope you enjoy this chapter no need for any two hour introductions like usual … NA! I have a better idea, I thank you. Yes I know I say this a lot but I really mean it and most of the my viewers are great writers themselves, so I know that they love to write, my favorite part of making stories is to see reviews in my email box and just see people that like to read my stories, it's a great feeling and for that I will share some news, I will now start putting out stories once a week … I hope, school is getting much easier and I sneakily cleared my name so I no longer need to go to jail due to phone guy getting stuffed in a suit, also he is no out of the hospital. Now hope you enjoy this story and please do review, like I said I love reading reviews. (Also only puppet can see the safe room, the reason the animatronics got in the safe room is because puppet pulled them in.)**

**One last thing, I am seeing a lot of truth or dare stories for five nights at Freddy's, let me know in reviews if you want to see that as a story.**

**Also I saw the Avengers 2 age of Ultron movie and it was awesome, I highly recommend seeing it.**

**NhItMreas acer HrEe, liPase NrU **

**Chapter 6****: Question and answers. Part one.**

**(And more Questions)**

**Puppets POV**

I sat down on the grown with my legs in front of my torso, with my arms hugging my legs to keep them in place. I am now looking at the animatronics, hoping that this last one will be different, I did not want to play that music, and it did not seem to calm anyone but me. I notice that after I give Fred Bear … Mark, a conscious I will need to wipe the blood of use … wait MARK, the small blond child I jump out of my huddle and quickly run to Freddy.

"Freddy, um whoever you are. Is your brother's name Mark?" he was still on the ground weeping when I spoke in in a worried tone.

He looked up at me and spoke.

Freddy: I don't know, honestly. I might be my brother or my friend … the memories are so off guard

In disappointment I look down at the grown, I walk to the Fred Bear animatronic and keel before it. I held its soldier and decided to speak to the only animatronic that did not observe its new body and groan.

"Why hello their Fred bear." I spoke to the yellow bear.

The animatronic did nothing not a movement, it just stared into space, with empty holes wear the eyes should be.

I try to speak again.

"Why hello their Fred Bear." Again nothing, just a empty expression.

I put my other hand on the opposite soldier and shack the animatronic.

"Come on! Why won't you work?!" I said loudly to the animatronic for twelve or so minutes before I get up and quit, besides the animatronics need to be cleaned, I will take them to the bathroom to wash them and myself off.

I walk to the exit of the safe room and turn my head back to ask them to follow.

"Um. I need you guys, and I to be, um, cleaned, so will you … follow me?" I ask awkwardly.

The four animatronics turn and look up at me then stand.

Chica: "Um … Ok." She says holding her right elbow that's hanging down

Freddy: OK, just give us a explanation of what is going on the way there." He said with two arms down holding his side.

"Agreed." I said exiting the room.

They follow me out of the room first being Bonnie to exit then Chica, Freddy, and Foxy in that order.

I am half way down the hallway that we are in when I turn back to see foxy looking at that the safe room.

Foxy: Hey! Um… weren't dare, used to be a door here?

Me and the animatronics turn around and walk towards Foxy. I get to foxy and speak while the others stare at the door to the safe room.

I look up at him.

"Seriously Foxy what kind of joke are you pulling" I said looking up at him with my arms at my side.

Foxy: Eye! I be not tricking ye mate." He said looking down at me with his soldiers up.

Freddy: Um, Puppet he's right there is no door here not even an entrance, it's just a wall.

I turn to Freddy who is looking straight at the door.

"Really, now you are in this to!" I said a bit louder than my softer voice I use while I'm alone.

Bonnie: No, I don't know if you're crazy, but the door is not there.

I am starting to get mad now at their play.

"IT'S RIGHT THEIR! Here I will show you!" I scream as I walk in the room. I turn around to see the animatronics looking at one another and back at me.

Chica: You went missing lady.

I then walk out of the room knowing their not lying now, I think it may be their programing doing this. I must have enabled them able to see in the room because I dragged the animatronics in there then left.

I exit the room to talk, to them about two things.

I look at Chica.

"Ok now I believe you. And why did you call me a lady!?"

Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, And Foxy look down at me in pride of being right.

Chica:" Thanks for believing us, and the reason I thought you were a girl is the red cheeks."

I look to the grown crossing my arms.

"I did not design myself."

Bonnie: Then who did?

"I do not know … actually" I said with my left hand covered in blood holding my chin.

Freddy: Then who designed use then.

I look up at Freddy to answer.

"I am guessing Harold."

Foxy: Who be Harold Lady … um … Puppet

I turn to Foxy and look up at his face.

"He is the engine ... engine…" I said trying to find the word, because I did not go to school much I can't remember the word.

Bonnie: Engineer.

I look at bonnie who was at the left of foxy.

"Yep." I said clicking my fingers.

"He must have built you guys."

Chica: Um, Puppet wouldn't that mean he built you.

"No, he found me on his porch"

Chica: And you never questioned it, ok I'm guessing you are not that smart.

"I'm smart! Know what let's just go and clean you guys up before this place opens up."

Chica: Fine, fine, just don't get your stripes all tied up.

"Thank you. And I will answer any questions I know for you guys."

Freddy: Well are programing tells us what to do during the day, but the night and some other things need to be answered."

"Ok let's get going." Then we slowly walked towards the bathroom.

Bonnie: Ok first off, how did are souls transfer into animatronics.

"That I cannot answer. I will ask when I see the guy who I think knows."

Bonnie: Ok.

Foxy: Ok, How do you move like us?

Freddy: "Foxy, he obviously has a soul in him to … right."

I slower my speed so there will be time to explain.

*Coughs in a tone*

"Ye-s, like you, I was a kid, just wanting a good time, I was murdered by the same man you were."

Bonnie increases his speed and grabs my soldier and turns me around.

Bonnie: Wait if you knew it was the same guy in that suit why did you not stop him?!

I knew the answer but I did not want to say but I also did not want to be a pile of metal, cloth and stuffing.

"Do you remember my music box in the Prize Corner?"

Freddy walks up closer to me and Bonnie with Chica curiously and Foxy move to the wall and leans on it, Bonnie let's go of my arm, good thing to, I have no idea how but it started to hurt.

Freddy: "The one that plays my grandfather's clock and pop goes the weasel, yeah we remember." He said towering over me as always.

"Yep that's the one, it … um … how do I say this, it distracts me, and calms me." I said hoping the big purple bunny does not crush my endoskeleton.

Bonnie: Then why did you not stop the music."

"Never had the idea of it, it's just, so … luring, an-and distracting, I could not turn it off because of that." I said looking at bonnie with my soldiers up.

Bonnie just moaned angrily and stepped back.

Chica: "Let's go to the bathroom" She said clearly trying to avoid the argument.

Freddy looked at Chica.

Freddy: Agreed.

We started walking to the bathroom in the order of me, Chica, Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie. From what I can tell Bonnie might be the one wanting to slit my neck right now.

Freddy: Ok, next question. Who is the guy who murdered us?

"That I can answer and not answer. Like you fi *Fakes a cough* Four he tricked me, he lead me to his house and … hurt me. I wish I could go to his house and stop him but I was moved here and I have no idea where this place is."

Foxy: Eye, this be New Jersey

"Means I'm a long way from PA. "

Chica: So how do we know that we can trust you?

"You just have to. If you don't I understand."

Freddy: How old were you when you died?

"I don't remember, all I know is I was a lot younger than you were."

Foxy: Eye, but matte, what did were we like?

"Um, ok for starters, I know all of you looked like friends, and that um, you probably don't remember what you looked like, and you don't want to know."

Freddy: True, true, um now, who is in that Golden Freddy you were shacking?

"You mean Fred Bear, he was the original Freddy Faze Bear but it real name is Fred bear, the main mascot of Fred Bears Family Dinner, then because of my disappearance as a kid the dinner closed then Freddy Faze Bear's Pizza opened."

Foxy: No, they're was another Fred Bears Dinner, a brown bear, it was closed due to them getting dat dare Golden Freddy, and the yellow Bonnie, then to get more money they closed that dinner then opened the dinner where you showed up.

Chica: "Yah but we don't remember much, we were too young to remember, and if we did, I'm pretty sure are new forms would not."

"Huh I thought the one I showed up in was the original."

**Back in time at the second Fred Bear's.**

**Moly Fitzgerald's POV**

I am now in a new body nobody could see me, I was here because a child died the way I did, my body was a lot different, and Shadow Bonnie taught me how to give life a long time ago, the new dinner opened a couple months ago. I looked around the building, yesterday a child went missing, his name is Marcus, and it was closed yesterday due to Mr. Faze Barbed having a business meeting with an insurance company.

I waited in the room, hoping soul would show up. But nothing … unless the soul was not killed at the dinner!

I run to the back room and see the soul. As I thought the soul was here, but not crying over its body, there was no body, and even more peculiar the soul is not even awake, he was asleep, his skin was pure white, and his ghost had the same purple tears I had when I cried when I died. I go to the unconscious ghost and pick him up with my black and white striped arms with sleeves that can hold items in them.

When I picked him up he was still asleep, with his head pointed towards me. I look at the soul and speak.

"I need to show Shadow Bonnie this problem."

Then the door of to the Dinners opened. I turn around and see the Purple Guy.

Purple guy: I wondered when you will show up Moly, or should I say …. Marionette.

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers, hope you enjoyed and check out my new five nights at Freddy's story Metal to Flesh see yawl all soon and I am planning to have a new chapter of this story out soon as possible, just middle school finals all week then I have no school for three months … YES, YEAH, NO MORE PAIN, YEAH TAKE THAT MR. TEACHER, HA, I DON'T NEED EDUCATION. Also after every chapter I will give a fun fact about the story**

**Fun fact: Puppet does not know how to pronounce big words.**


	9. Questions and answers, part two

**MLOY UNR, SRPGIN PART SI EREH, HSADWOS REA EFHHVDUHIDDFL, ITS BEEN SO LONG, FDUDUHFEIDJ 8179, JEUJJ, THE ETIB, EIJDAJSMXNUPSMN, SHOUT OUT TO xEnderAwesomex, AND SHADEFEATHERANDDAVIDNEARCHEACKOUTHISYOUTUBEIBPADNUEPFNUDPE, RUN, IJIAIJISMFFOLLOWMEEJOIJDOID, NHIGHTMARE, ORMESHADOWDIOAGOLDENOSDJEO,F JFKE, IEIEMIKEILOOKEIOUTEIMAPHANTOMNGLFREDDYEEMWILLFBITEYOU, SYSTEM ERROR, SYSTOMFKKRKKRKFRONTGITSMEFIJGJIFJGIJDJDFSHADOWERROR,SYSTOMERRORFKOFIJIDDMOSDMSMDLMJISJWIFRIFIGDSDSODSDSLSDFEFDNFIJ=IJAJDJD,IJA=DJ=DJJENJIFJEIJJIEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEFIEFIJPOFEFJR9UJF9UJRURKFJB,THOSEBLACKEYES,PRULPESINK,HE,IS,THETRUECAUSEDSODOUDHPWASITME=========================DAHDAGD8YG10-1WDUYGDGWYDGWDGYG… shutting Down.**

**Hey guys/ ladies/ Ender men human hybrids/ demons/ creepy people that look through children's windows, guess what … SHOOL'S OVER, *Fire popper goes off* Whoooooo! And guess another thing, No guess again, No you really bad at guessing, NO NOT THAT GROSS, Its now a summer break and that means chapters will come out more easily, now after reading (and maybe spending 15 hours decoding what's with all that mumbo jumbo up top.) please do review, that is what in encourages me to write, also David Near a great you tuber I use a voice that he made somewhere in here so check him out he is very good at his job, hobby, voices, we will leave it at, video editing and directing, good, ok have a good read loyal and respected readers.**

**Chapter 7: ****Questions and answers, Part two**

**Puppet's POV**

We arrived at the bathrooms.

Chica: No way I'm going in the boy's bathroom.

Chica is now arguing about what bathroom to go in.

Freddy: What does matter, it's a bathroom.

Foxy: Arhg, Freddy be right, it be just a bathroom.

Then Freddy walked to Foxy and smacked him across his face, Foxy fell to the ground holding the left side of his face in pain.

Foxy: AHHH!

Freddy then kneeled down and started punching him.

"Freddy what are you doing!?"

The Brown bear then turned towards me and picked me of the ground by the chest and he threw me to the wall. I fell to the ground holding my chest in pain.

Freddy: Don't call me Freddy.

I now notice in the darkness Freddy's eyes were now pitch black with one white dot in each eye. Freddy then started to stop his rampage and his eyes slowly converted back to normal.

He seem shocked of the accordance that had just happened as is he had not tried.

Freddy: Oh my … I'm sorry, I don't know what happened.

Foxy got up of the ground. Bonnie walked towards me and picked me off the ground. I look up at him.

"Thanks Bonnie. And it's ok Freddy." I spoke to reassure Freddy.

**Meanwhile back at the safe room.**

**No POV.**

In the safe room the old Fred bear animatronics eyes go black with one white dot in each eye, the head starts twitching rapidly, a moan starts to come from Fred Bear.

Golden Freddy: What where am I, a room?

The child in the suit is now deep in thought.

**Fred Bears, oh um Golden Freddy's, Goldie, umm yeah I will type Goldie, Goldie's POV.**

"What, room." I have no idea where I am I look around and see blood all over the ground …. This frightened me, I then see bodies but … no, no, they're our bodies, where are the heads.

I look down and see myself, a yellow bear. I can't remember much, my, my brother, Lucas he, where. I look again and notice a single present box, I go and grab it, as a curios kid like myself I open it and see the small pack I got at the Prize Corner, I pick it out of the box with two fingers my full hand could not fit in it.

"Marion, Marionette, he … lied, why, the stupid doll will pay for what he did." I close my hand on the figurines crushing them in the proses. My voice was a dark gruesome thought on its own.

I try to stand up. I fall down.

"Uhg … my leg, it's still broken, but, but I'm in a new body."

Voice: Your soul must be in tone with your new … how I say golden form" Said a dark horrific raspy voice.

"What are you?" Well I am scared a random voice is speaking towards me and I am dead … worst day ever.

Voice: What am I? Could I be a glitch you ask yourself, maybe a figment of your imagination? Or simply … a very elder that dwells in the shadows, something as old as time, something more black than death.

I was now terrified, weak, limping, and haunted by whatever was speaking to me, the fear is bubbling up now.

Voice: Or am I the reason your blood runs cold and a shiver runs down your spine?

Now more terrified than ever I now know he is in my head, or is he?

"What are you?" I ask in an angry tone.

Voice: Quiet, I am whatever you believe me to be.

"Ok I will act like I am not insane than."

Voice: You say you want … revenge on the puppet.

"Yes." I ask slowly uncovering from fear.

Voice: What if I could help you? I am more than just a voice.

"I would love help." I said now not afraid but happy, and vengeful. "But what's Puppet to you."

Voice: I am not after the vessel, I am after one of the souls in it.

I did not listen to some of what he said but all I knew was I was getting revenge.

Voice: I will aid you in your quest, but do not make it quick, the only true revenge is a slow and painful one, like a dagger slowly digging in to a body, but more painful than that.

"I'm listening"

**Sorry for the shorter chapter this time I just needed to get this out there, next one will come soon, I am planning shorter more frequent chapters but I'm not sure I would of liked to make this one longer but you just need to wait until next chapter. And I am a little disappointed with the new nightmare Foxy, personally I never loved Foxy, I like him he is so fun to write with the pirate voice and his Jack Sparrow behavior, but he is not one of my favorites, maybe just because everyone LOVES Foxy and I have always been different, I mean what kind of losers write stories about dead children in animatronics, just kidding, now if foxy is your favorite, good it's your choice just don't hate me that I prefer others more than him, any way off topic nightmare foxy is not that scary like the other nightmare animatronics like nightmare Bonnie, nightmare Freddy, and nightmare Chica, who all gave me nightmares after nightmares, while Nightmare Foxy is just to me looks like are normal fox with a cool tong, but I will give props to Scott for hiding the words nightmare and out of order in the picture, oh and the was it me text changed to or me. Have a good day.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Bad dream.**


	10. Note

**A Second C-Ch.-Ch.-chance,**

_To-Marcus Lucas _

_Please so-on, My—my—my Little Ma-ma-Marcus, I meant no—no harm, I just, was, was scared of him, he promised you happiness that I could never give you because of him, I knew that the, Fred bears was closed, and, I always wanted you to be happy, and I knew you went their every day, a man in a purple trench coat came up to me a couple months before you went … missing, he was so … deceptive, his name was Vincent he understood your pain of living where you do, we knew each other for a while then and he made a deal, he promised you happiness so you will smile for a eternity and never shed real tears again, he lied, now I am blamed for your disappearance, he lied so much, the cops investigate him but he was clean, nothing to do with your disappearance they said, it's been so long since I saw my little Marcus, even if you do find your way back to me you will might not want to see me again, I'm sorry for the torture I put on you, the bleached skin, and the scars ruined your mind, you blamed me for it, the bleach messed with your head and memories, I now know that bleach can hurt your mind, the pain would make you do things, like __**MURDER **_and many things you did not know you could do. But understand that I did not use bleach, it was Marc your dad did that to you, Vince said you would get a second chance.

Forgive-Mary Lucas


	11. Bad Dream

**Hello people that read my story's and people who just are looking for a story to pass the time until Five nights at Freddy's 4, I am back with chapter 8 Bad Dream, I just want to say I am so excited for the fourth game, also Jurassic world, I grew up with Jurassic Park along with Star Wars (Which for some reason I did not talk a lot about, I mean really my name is DarthFiction). Also if you were wondering why I upload on this story more than Metal to flesh, that is because I like writing this story generally more and that story is nice to wright but this story puts metal to flesh to rest but I will update that story soon, but off topic hope you enjoy and please do review, reviews for me are like fuel for planes, ok enough similes school is over let's get to da pudding again. Also I wonder if I should say that in every chapter. And if you're wondering what the voices of some characters are like let me tell you, all of the characters sound like them from hidden lore, example puppet sounds like he does in hidden lore, Purple guy sounds like Peter from Hidden Lore from Mr. Creepy Pasta, Foxy has the voice he does in Hidden Lore, hopefully that clears up voices. One final thing, 8 bit gaming found Puppet in the doorway in five nights at Freddy's three, during spring traps jump scare, it's on YouTube now.**

**_IT'S ME_**

**Chapter 8: ****Bad Dream**

**In the safe room.**

**Goldie's POV**

Voice: Excellent, you are a spring lock suit right.

"Spring what?" I say in confusion to the voice inside or outside my head.

Voice: Oh, a spring lock suit is a animatronic that can turn in to a wearable mascot using a crank at the back of the neck. So when I say you will crush the man wearing you at the time, if you don't I will make sure you do.

"Ok, now what about my murderer."

Voice: Don't worry, he is just a maniac that is pure stupidity, he will die by … another idea I had in mind … Heh, heh, heh.

"And what is that?"

Voice: In time you will see.

"But who are you, I never got your name."

Voice: My name went through many changes, Edward, Life Giver, The second life, a friend, and by most, an enemy.

"How do I know you exist what if you are just a figment of my mind."

Voice: Well if I was just in your mind, how would I be able to turn your brother against his friend?

"You mean?"

Voice: Yes I turned Lucas who is now in the stupid Freddy Faze Bear suit against his friends."

"He is like me? Can I speak to him?" At this I tried to stand up but fell down.

Voice: No, you can't, he is not worthy of speaking to you, in time you will learn my rules about true revenge. Now I need to leave, just rest for now, and do not hurt anyone or let anyone know that you are back from the dead."

"Ok."

I think the voice left so I decided to shut down, the last thing I saw was the crushed pieces of the gift.

**Puppet's POV**

We entered the boy's bathroom Chica and Bonnie were helping Freddy in after his … incident and foxy came in by himself along with me entering last. I look around, the room was small especially that four animatronics and a marionette doll were inside.

I look to Freddy.

"Freddy will get cleaned first."

I walk around to find a washcloth I go to one of the cabinets above the sinks on the left of the room, I reach to the handle and open it, I find bleach and washcloths, no I only find beach and washcloths in there. I take out some bleach and a couple of washcloths. (The washcloths are white.)

Chica looked at me holding the materials.

Chica: Ok, who in the world would let this stuff in a bathroom in a kid's place?

Foxy looked at Chica curios.

Foxy: Ye don't seem too torn up about are current predicament.

Chica looked at Foxy who was at the walls leaning covered in blood, luckily the blood di not spread to the walls.

Chica: Well it's just that it won't help at all. So in reality I'm dead inside.

"Literally." I said in a sarcastic tone.

I was hoping for a laugh from the others in the room, but all of them just stared at me, I'm guessing not a good idea to make that joke anymore.

**Ok sorry for interrupting this story but has something like that ever happen to you, I know it did to me, anyway back to the story.**

Bonnie still stared at me crossed his arms. I lifted my soldiers.

"Sorry. Wrong timing."

Foxy: Ye better not be doing that again lad.

"Ok, anyway let's get cleaned up."

Freddy then walked up to me.

"Ok." I put cold water from the sink on the wash cloth then some bleach follows and then I look up at the neck area of Freddy.

"I need a boost." I said looking at the other three.

Foxy and Chica came up to me and Freddy and kneeled down and put their hands in a formation for me to step on the hands, as I got on they lifted me up. I almost fell due to how quick they lifted me up but eventually I got balanced. I start washing Freddy around the neck area … It is easy, no it is … don't you dare think that I tried so hard I fell off Chica's and Foxy's hands lifting me up … FINE I FELL, YOU HAPPY!

"GA!" I said as I fell off the hands that were supporting me up.

I am on the ground with my elbows stopping my back from going to the ground, I look up at Freddy and it seems like all I got was a smudge of the mess off even with a lot of force being used.

"This is going to take a while."

Foxy: Here lad, let me get yaw up."

**Purple guy's new house in a dark room with one chair.**

**Purple guy's POV**

I sat on the one chair in the room waiting for my friend, until I heard him, the windows opened but nothing came through, I looked to the window.

"I wondered when you would get here."

Special Friend (Friend): I had to deal with something.

"And what would that be."

Friend: Cleaning up your mess, and I have news for you, Moly is no longer a problem."

"How, she was moving last night."

Friend: Well she is no longer a problem, a new child took her role, the one I got using your body as a vessel.

'Oh, Marcus, yeah … good times."

Friend: Speaking of which, I need a vessel, using you will no longer be sufficient."

"I said I will get the parts when I can, and you said you will not use any of the animatronics at Faze Bears."

Friend: Fine, get me one of the spare Freddy faze bear animatronics. And you can use your paint.

"Ok, then will you stop using my body as a temporary body."

Friend: Deal.

Then the nothing ness became a cloud of black smoke blocking my view of the window.

Friend: And your little murder fest cause the life giver to put the souls in the animatronics, so only murder in the day, and be more careful."

"I have a plan for them."

Friend: Ok. Don't you mess up like at the first Fred Bears, remember when that bear became a living nightmare, well to be fair, it was moly's first life giving.

"Don't worry, I know what to do. But we need to get rid of that darn Marionette first."

Friend: I'm counting on it. And I had to get one of my friends to clean up your mess with the blood in the room."

"I did not know you had other friends."

Voice: I can have my secrets, and you can have yours."

**2 Hours later, 3 am, Freddy Faze bear's Pizza.**

**Puppet's POV.**

We walked out of the bathroom all clean … I was the last to be cleaned, well hopefully Kids can do with a bleach smell …. Ok not the best way to clean, I also had to throw away a lot of empty bleach containers and bloody washcloths. I left the room first followed by Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy in that order.

I turned around to look at the animatronics.

"I would suggest going to your spots to shut down, the place opens at six twenty three."

Bonnie looked at Foxy who was behind Chica.

Bonnie: Are you able to be in the Cove alone?

Foxy: Ha, maty yes I could, no need to worry.

Freddy: Ok, don't do anything stupid.

Foxy: Hey, look who ye be talking to.

Chica: Honestly foxy, we don't know who we are talking to.

Foxy: Oh, right.

"Anyway I need to clean up the safe room, see you tomorrow night."

Foxy: Night.

Chica: Goodnight.

Freddy: See you tomorrow night.

Bonnie: See ya.

Then they walked in to the darkness. I looked for the supply closet by the security office, when I passed it I saw the exit into the check-in, I decided to see if Fritz was still, hilariously scared, though a great possibility awaits that as I soon remember stuffing dead children in suits, but I do not remember seeing security cameras in the room.

I approach the office and see that the light is not one and Fritz is not here, but I saw a chair, I pulled it out of the desk and decided to sit down and think of what was going on.

I look on to the desk and see some old audio tapes, I forget what they were called so I grabbed one to see what it was. I read the words on the tape.

"Cass-case-c-asset, cassette, spring suit training," I then see the player.

"Why not play it, I could use a break." I then put the tape in the player and then play it. And I hear a familiar voice, the one who talked to Fritz last night on the phone.

Phone guy: Uhh… Hello! Hello, hello! Uh …. Welcome to your new Career as performer slash entertainer, for Freddy Faze Bear's Pizza. Uh… These tapes will provide you with mush needed information on how to handle, slash climb into, slash climb out of, mascot costumes. Right now we two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents, slash deaths, slash irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur.

"Good, gosh! Why, why have them in the first place?!"

Phone Guy: First of all, we will discuss how to operate the mascots while they are in animatronic form, for ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk toward sound feed. This is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure that the animatronics stay where the children are, for maximum entertainment slash crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning of the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure that spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronics are nice and remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy's faze bear's Pizza.

I get off the chair and exit the room.

"Oh dear, I probably should stop the others from hurting people in performer suits," I run down the hall and see Freddy and the others talking at Pirate's Cove.

Freddy: Oh, hello Puppet, we were just finishing up a conversation.

Freddy must have saw me down the hall because he said hello first.

"What's that about?"

Chica: We were programmed to walk around at times during the day, so Bonnie thought that it would be smart to stop the one in the yellow bunny suit.

"Yeah, about that, I found this tape that says that other employees where that suit, and you could accidently make a guy inside the suit be crushed inside.'

Bonnie: Um, ok let's not do that then.

"Ok, I will go get a mop.

**Four minutes later.**

I enter the safe room with a mope. I see the room all cleaned up, how I do not know I see a note on the metal table, I pick it up and decide to read.

_To- Puppet_

_Puppet I cleaned the room for you like one of my friends told me to, I had some trouble but it was more easier than I thought, thanks for doing as I said, but I have no idea why Marc is not waking up, I will talk to you as soon as I can._

_From- Shadow Bonnie_

"Huh, I think he is the one who told me how to give life." I then put the mop on the table too tired to put it back in the closet, right now I just want to go to my box, I grab my music box that I left in the room when we walked to the bathroom, I check the songs that are listed on the bottom of the box, the songs that can play are, the Toreador March, My Grandfathers clock, Pop goes the weasel, and Circus.

I walk out of the room, but I swear I heard something move in there.

**Three minutes later in the Prize Corner.**

I am in my Prize corner, I place my music box on the table and then I climb into my giant present I sleep in, when I enter the box and close the lid, I pull out the plushes I brought her from Fred bears, Surprisingly neither the plush yellow Bonnie or Fred bear got blood on them, good thing too, I will not be able to get them replaced, or I could now that I know they preform along with the new animatronics, I decide to sleep.

**In puppet's dream (What the name of the chapter is Bad Dream, I had to go the extra mile, be happy, this one was a bit boring to write, heh, heh, heh. I hope I do not get in trouble for sating that."**

I wake up but in a room, the security office, I get up and I look around the room, I swore I went to sleep, I see a clock on the desk, its 12:00, huh, I slept the day, but how, and even if I did I would still need to know how I got here, I look on the floor and see a tablet, probably the one to operate security cameras. I pick it up and check the rooms, Pirates cove is fine, but on the stage when I check it I see bonnie is gone, I look at one of the halls and see the posters are gone only it's me written on the walls, I think this is Bonnie pulling a prank on me, I check the storage room and see Bonnie, moaning a deep sad groan, with his head twitching like crazy, the tablet falls out of my hands and I'm lifted up in the air, I try to get out of the grip but nothing was picking me up. I see Bonnie come through the hall in the left, his eyes were missing, but he kept twitching but not moaning he is saying something different.

Bonnie: Hey kids, It's me, It's me, It's me, it's me, it's me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

The force pulling me up stops and I fall to the ground. I look where Bonnie was but he is no longer there. I close my eyes.

**Out of dream in the morning.**

I wake and see myself in my box and I here Freddy, it must be opening time.

Freddy: Hey Kids, welcome to Freddy faze bear's Pizza, we have a great show for you today.

Chica: Hi kids, I'm Chica, Let's eat.

Bonnie: Hey kids, it's me, your best pal, Bonnie Bunny.

At that moment a felt a chill down my metal spin. But heh it's a dream they are a little odd.

Freddy: Ok kids let's get started.

Chica: But Freddy, we are missing the others.

Freddy: That's right Chica, Remember kids, if you get a ticket you can get a prize from Puppet in the Prize corner, and in a little while Foxy will be showing his hook and he will give a show.

Bonnie: Freddy can we get to the show yet?

Freddy: Ok, hey kids, help us count down.

**Finally I got done, this was rather boring and a bit of a pain to write, but I am looking forward to writing the next one, and please do review, also do not worry about me, I did get a tornado warning but no tornado came, I can assure you I am safe. And tell me if I made mistakes I reread it about three times but I feel I made a mistake on something, Bye.**

** Fun fact, Puppet knows how to work a cassette player. but it took me two hours to find out how it works so i could add one in the story.**


	12. Update

Hey I just wanted to say that I will be going somewhere for a couple of days, why and where, I will not say, so I may not be able to upload chapters and answer reviews until Tuesday 6/16/15, if I counted right, I may delete this update, (not chapters, i spent time on them so they will stay up, and I know someone will think otherwise, so that's why i put this message up.) So have a good day and see you probably on Thursday or Friday when I hope to upload chapter 9, the truth of Mary Lucas. And the reason phone guy is not putting out this update is because I did not have any time to write a script for him.


	13. I'm back

I'm back from my trip to a place that thankfully nobody asked, and I will still upload on Thursday or Friday, but just for fun I will give you guys a little hint of what will happen. Mary Lucas *Computer turns off*

Ha, you thought I would tell, but in that chapter nobody will be at Freddy's Pizzeria, only at a jail. Theirs your hint


	14. The truth of Mary Lucas, part one

**Hello people of fanfiction I am back to bring you another chapter and another long line of authors notes that nobody like to read, well to bad if you made it this far you are probably already reading the authors notes so, hi. Ok news time. Hello this is your reporter for the evening or morning or afternoon depending when you are reading this, so we now know of a large dinosaur at a local dinosaur them park called Jurassic world that broke out called Indominus rex, now a word from me.**

**Hey so I noticed some of my readers play Minecraft, well so do I, you can find me under the name of DawnOftheDead11, I usually am on the server address , most of the time in lobby three of TNT games playing TNT tag on the left side of that particular lobby, or playing galaxy wars on that same server, or Hunger games, I love em all, but mostly TNT tag, (em is a purposely placed misspell, more like teen slang sort of thing anyway enjoy the chapter please do send a review, I love reviews negative or positive. Have a great day.)**

**Oh, umm I guess I need to describe Mary Lucas and Marc Lucas, um Mary Lucas is a normal height for a women, pale skin, and is a normal waist size (is that how it's said, oh dear I hope my female readers do not get offended.) Black hair and brown eyes. Marc Lucas (The worst person ever, well him and Vincent, OASL EWADRD), Normal height, black hair, a more tan skin, a goatee, and light blue eyes. (And do not confuse Marc with Mark, Marc is Marcus's father, and Mark is the soul inside Golden Freddy.)**

**TO DA PUDDING! XD that is my thing now, do not do that if you make stories.**

**Chapter 9: ****The truth of Mary Lucas**

**Part one**

**In Lackawanna County jail Pennsylvania the year of 19xx (Honestly not even I have an idea of what year is it is I need to be careful of what years I use, it's because of Baby mike (Go to chapter 4 you will find out what I mean.)**

**Mary Lucas (Puppet/Marcus's mother) POV**

I do not know how long I have been in this prison, I have spent my times chalking down tally's on the wall, a little cliché but it helps me pass the time, I am currently in an orange prison suit the sleeves were torn off by the other women prisoners, claiming that I am guilty of my crimes but I am not, Marc my husband hurt my son, not me … but I did tell Vincent about Marcus, Vincent was a guy I met a couple of years ago, one day he said he would give Marcus a better life with him and his _Special friend, _but Marcus went missing a day after he said he would give him a good life, a couple days before I was sent to prison (A couple Months after Marcus went missing) I confronted Vincent in front of Fred bears Dinner (which got a new animatronic doll call Puppet but I never seen it.), He said he did get a better life and he said he did kill him though.

**Back flash in front of Fred Bears Family Dinner *Activate SpongeBob voice* at night.**

**Mary Lucas's POV**

I stood in front of Vincent with my hands on my hips, I was wearing a black winter coat, and brown khakis, he had his Purple Trench coat black turtle neck shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, Black winter gloves, and a purple top hat with a black strip near the rim of the hat.

He looked down at me because he was taller than me.

Vincent: Listen Mary, I gave your kid a better life like you wanted.

"How is killing giving him a better life."

Vincent: Come on he wanted to die the way your husband treated him, and you could of called the cops but if you did you would not be able to take care of him.

"But how could you?"

Vincent: What free him from the worst life ever?

"No you did not, you killed him, I do not know how or if it was painful, but one day."

Vincent: One day what?! I killed many children in my day and no payback ever happened to me, the copes came to my house and as far as they know I'm clean. And soon I ditch this town and start over again!" said Vincent standing his ground.

"I'll make sure you will burn for this." I turn around and walk away trying to hold in tears.

**Out of flash back.**

I am in my cell on the bed, I am not in solitary but no one is in my cell, the cellmate in here was set free because she served her time just a couple days before I got here, the cell is small, cell bars for windows to the outside world, one bed on the right another on the left, and a toilet in the middle, lastly cell bars that that are used to see the prisoners, from my cell I see a large room filled with other prison cells. I am currently on my prison bed trying to go to sleep early.

A banging begins on my cell door, I turn on my back and sit up to see what the source is, I see the Warden, a man in a tuxedo, the kind you would see in business meetings, and a tall, skinny man in a grey turtle neck, tan khakis, bald, and had somewhat of a small grey beard along with glasses, The warden was a normal height with a large orang beard that leads down to the bottom of his chest, he was a little overweight (Hope I did not offend anyone.) He had tan a tan warden's outfit with a gold badge, the man in the suit was just a bit shorter than the warden, and he had no facial hair and had sunglasses on, holding a suitcase in the right hand and a clipboard under his arm in the left

Warden: Mary Lucas we have someone who wants to see you." He said unlocking the cell door with keys in a large bold voice.

I get off my bed and walk towards the warden at the rusted metal bars.

Warden: Your innocent in the case of Marcus Lucas, I think that.

"DID YOU FIND HIM?!" I scream in a loud joyful voice with my hands holding the other.

Warden: Sorry, no, but before you go we must file some papers and Dr. Miggimly here wants to talk to you about you … sanity before you leave.

"Oh … ok."

The man with the grey turtle neck lifted his left hand that hand sheepishly.

Dr. Miggimly: Hello, I am here to discuss some things about the case." He spoke in a rather elderly voice, yet strong in a way.

"Ok." I say as I exit my cell.

We walk by the other cells and into the hallway, the hallway's walls were stone bricks and the floor were black and white checkered tiles. I look towards the warden who was in front of me.

"So who is the he, the man in the suit?"

Warden: He is a special investigations officer, some weird things started happening after a week the case of Marcus Lucas was shut down.

"What do you mean weird?"

Warden: None of your business weird, ok?

"Ok."

We walk through the hall at the near end of the hall was a janitor, he was my height, had really short hair, a wrinkled face, he wore a dark blueish janitor's outfit, and black boots. As we walked passed him I slowed down, the others were a bit ahead of me and I kept walking, but slower, I pass him and as I blinked I swore I thought his skin turned a dark pink and his eye's became black with two white dots that seemed familiar, but after that breath moment he was back to normal, that must have been my imagination

**Yep an early upload, I do not know why but I was upload happy, this is a bit shorter than I wanted but that is because that will be in part two, and yep, the pink guy is here, watch 8 bit gaming's videos about the pink guy on YouTube, he is basically an even more terrifying version of purple guy and a pretty popular theory about their being two murderers, any way enough babbling I know some of you are working on something so I will go bye.**

**The Phantoms are more important than you think.**


	15. The truth of Mary lucas, part two

**Hi, hello, welcome, ****bienvenida,** **holo, and other Spanish ways of saying hi, I give you part two and some news, last chapter in authors notes I put up that I played Minecraft and where you can find me, except the server address go cut out so I will give where you can find me up now.**

**You can find me under the name of DawnOfTheDead11, I usually am on the server address mc. hypixel .net (But without the space between mc., hypixel and .net.) Most of the time in lobby three of TNT games playing TNT tag on the left side of that particular lobby, or playing galaxy wars on that same server, or blitz survival games in lobby eight. Hopefully that clears things up, and a new poll is on my page, just click DarthFiction that's either in blue or purple near the summary box and you should figure out the rest yourself.**

**And in other news, I was going to start a Facts and theory's story where I tackle the secrets of all Five nights at Freddy's games, but I checked the rules and guidelines for reasons for me to know, and if I started that story my account could have been deleted, which is not a good thing, so unless I permission I cannot start that story, and a certain crossover I mentioned a while back my show up in a couple months or so, no promises though. I also seen inside out, I recommend it, anyway, let's get to da pudding, hmm I could go for some pudding, what it's tasty.**

**Chapter 10: ****The truth of Mary Lucas, Part two****.**

**Mary Lucas's POV**

Me, the man in the suit, the warden and Dr. Miggimly, walk up to a wood door with a bronze plate that had the engravings Dr. Miggimly written on it.

The warden who was on my left looked at me.

Warden: This is where I stop, I need to … Deal with something. He said as he and the man in the suit walked off.

Dr. Miggimly opened the door.

Dr. Miggimly: Please come in." He said as I entered the room." Take a seat right there."

The room was an office with a light blue carpet and a white concrete wall, a couple of shelves with books a desk with a chair behind it and a chair in front of it which I sat in. Dr. Miggimly went and sat on the office chair. In front of him was a clipboard with lined paper on it and to the right of it was a file saying Missing Children Investigation Attempt # 4, Moly Fitzgerald, Nigel Frunze, Marcus Lucas, Marc Gordon, Lucas Gordon, Alexis Finke, Larsson Patents, and Darren Beasley, and underneath those words in the same writing had today's date on it. Dr. Miggimly saw what I was looking at and quickly he put it in one of his drawers.

"What was the files about?" I asked pretending that I did not read the title.

Dr. Miggimly: Nothing important.

He then picked up the clip board on the desk and got a pen from a pen holder on my right using his right hand.

Dr. Miggimly: Ok, Mary, I will be asking you a couple of questions, and I need you to answer truthfully, can you do that for me?

"Of course."

Dr. Miggimly: Good. First Question, Do you have any experience of abuse as a child?

"No, not at all." I said.

Dr. Miggimly: Did you ever go to this Fred Bears Family Dinner?" He asked writing the first answer down.

"I have been in front of it but never inside it."  
Dr. Miggimly: Have you ever seen any of these animatronics interact with children.

The Therapist then put pictures down of four characters, one picture was a yellow animatronic bear holding a microphone who seemed to be entertaining children along with a yellow bunny at its side, that bunny had nothing in his hands, the second picture had a brown bear that seemed the same as the yellow bear, but more old looking, and in place was of the microphone was a plate with a plastic cupcake that had eyes and two teeth, and the animatronic bear was giving cake to children with the other hand, three kids playing near it had bobble heads of this brown bear, and in the back round was a crying boy just outside the door he had a blue shirt on with dark blue jeans, I moved away from this child who I do not know and moved on to the next photo, it was an odd figure in a big blue and purple present, it was from what I could tell this was smaller than the other three, its mask was white, the eyes were black with one white dot in each socket, it also had red blushes for cheeks I'm guessing, this thing also had two purple tears going down to the mouth, it seemed familiar but I never seen it.

"I never seen these two." I said holding the brown bear picture and the strange animatronic. "But these two I know, they're both on the sign at Fred Bears."

Dr. Miggimly: Ok, now, I have one last picture for you, did you ever see this animatronic, its not the best take but it's something, we could not get a picture of the entire head.

He laid a picture before me, it was a black and white animatronic, the stomach of it was torn up, and It had buttons on its stomach, and a purple bow tie, the lower portion of its mouth had its teeth missing for whatever reason.

"No, it looks familiar, but never seen it."

Dr. Miggimly: Ok. Now we are done with pictures, but I do have questions, One, Do you remember any good memories with Marcus?

"Um, none that I can remember." I sulked after saying this.

"This one I found curious we found it, it's one of the many letters you wrote to Marcus." He gave me the letter that was on a crumbled piece of paper." Tell me what you think of this."

_To-Marcus Lucas _

_Please son, my Little Ma-ma-Marcus, I meant no harm, I just, was, was scared of him, he promised you happiness that I could never give you because of him, I knew that the, Fred bears was closed, and, I always wanted you to be happy, and I knew you went their every day, a man in a purple trench coat came up to me a couple months before you went missing, he was so deceptive, his name was Vincent he understood your pain of living where you do, we knew each other for a while then and he made a deal, he promised you happiness so you will smile for a eternity and never shed real tears again, he lied, now I am blamed for your disappearance, he lied so much, the cops investigate him but he was clean, nothing to do with your disappearance they said, it's been so long since I saw my little Marcus, even if you do find your way back to me you will might not want to see me again, I'm sorry for the torture I put on you, the bleached skin, and the scars ruined your mind, you blamed me for it, the bleach messed with your head and memories, I now know that bleach can hurt your mind, the pain would make you do things, like __**MURDER **_and many things you did not know you could do. But understand that I did not use bleach, it was Marc your dad did that to you, Vince said you would get a second chance.

Forgive-Mary Lucas

After reading it inside my head, I look at Dr. Miggimly.

"I did not write this on paper, I just thought of it in my head."

Dr. Miggimly looked at me in a blank shocked stare.

Dr. Miggimly: I need to speck with the warden.

He ran out of the room in a really quick pace. He left me in the room alone. Then It hit me, the files, there are no cameras in the room I can read the investigation files. I went to the other side of the desk.

**Fun Fact: Mary is being watched, but by who.**

**Scott games has a new image, a really cool one in fact. Now should I spend a lot of time making large chapters or release smaller more frequent chapters? I have a poll on my Fanfiction site and the winner of the last poll was that the main marvel character in my DC vs. Marvel is *Drum roll* Spiderman, I knew it. Also, eh I will say later.**

**Mystery**

**Year 1985**

**Puppet's POV**

**I walked through the halls still holding the camera tablet, and entered one of the four parts and service rooms, Chica was on a repair desk holding her broken jaw I broke … sadly, Freddy was holding a screw driver and was trying to fix Chica, Bonnie, faceless and all was next to Freddy.**

** "****Freddy." I said nervously to him.**

**The bear quickly turned around.**

**Freddy: WHAT, PUPPET!**

** "****I can help, I know where to get parts, in the office."**

**Freddy: Bonnie go get the parts.**

**Bonnie walked past me.**

** "****Chica, I'm sorry."**

**Foxy: Sorry does not count lad" I turn around and see the pirate fox.**

**Foxy: Now you best be getting back to your corner, we don't need you anymore.**


	16. Important news

Hey everybody, my computer needs to get repairs, (Don't ask why) I just wanted to make it clear that no new chapters will be out for the next week or so, but the story will continue, I have the next chapter (WIP) save in a hard drive, see you next time.


	17. I'm back (Shadow Freddy

Hey guys I'm back, the and the next chapter should show up in the next couple weeks because I need Microsoft word on this new computer, and because of my inability to write sense the last couple weeks I need to work hard now so i can get my planned Halloween special out, wait did I say that, oops.

Any way in unrelated news have you noticed when people depict the Marionette as a boy its a strong god like creature, but as a girl, its a mother, had you ever wondered why, any way i have a way to have both (except without the godlike powers.) but you won't see them both meet until a scrappy moldy greenish yellowish rabbit shows up, wait what, whats with me giving out hints today, bye.

ERROR...

Hello kids, I see you, I wanna have fun, I like ... pizza.

ERROR...

WHYDIDYOULEAVEFSHDSUDJUSPINKGUYHDYFISNFHSNIUAITSMEDNOFNShadowFreddyistrickingtheshadowrabbitFHYHDHSNCSNDEY.

REBOOT REBOOT COMPLETE

ANALYSIS DELETED FILE FILE NAME SHADOW FREDDY'S HERE.


	18. Five nights at Freddy's 4

Hey guy's Five nights at Freddy's 4 on the 8th of August, I am so excited, and plush trap! Also check my fanfic site above, but for some reason I do not feel so well, eh probably nothing.

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00101100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01100100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100100 01100100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000

It was me all along. dwEadr.


	19. New cover art as well a hint

Wow, I just got new cover art, it was made by Deviant art user Shadefeather682, check out that persons Deviant art by the same name, also go take a look at her fan fiction page as well, I believe she has two stories out as of right now, one about team fortress two, and another about Five nights at Freddy's as well. To celebrate, I will give a hint of what is coming in this story.

01010011 01101000 01100001 01100100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01000110 01110010 01100101 01100100 01100100 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01001101 01100001 01110010 01100011 01110101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01010110 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01101110 01110100.

Is that good, no, well I never said that it would be easy.


	20. The final update!

** Hey guys, um, well, uh, you all know how I show myself as a hyper fun energetic person, um *cough* I um, well, uh, know what do not worry about that, I am good, i'm worried for some other author on Fan fiction, but well hold on.**

** ACTIVATE FUN MODE**

** Hey guys/ girls/ Illuminati conspirators I got a new computer, and i made Honor role in school, I just found that out, I just got my new computer so this will be the last update, HOPEFULLY and i have some news, to make up for lack of chapters every two story chapters i will discuss a theory, Puppet the untold story exclusive, I looked at the rules and guidelines, and its safe, also not only one new story will show up, but two, one Marvel VS DC like I promised and a horror Five nights at Freddy's story this thing is not finished hence a two hours later in it but do not worry a full version will be out, so I will leave off here and you can see what might appear in the new horror story THAT ****_ONE NIGHT AT FREDDY'S, enjoy and please review and bye. _**

**_ Lets get to DA pudding_**

****_ I ran down what i hopped was the left hall, it was no doubt these ... things are alive, but how they just entertain small children. I entered the kitchen and ran to the floor cabinets and hid behind the pots and pans quickly and as quietly as possible._

_ Me: Mike you idiot, If you get out alive and I don't i will strangle you. _

_ I whispered to myself as i heard the kitchen door open. The sound of heavy foot steps begin. I cover my mouth so I do not make much noise. A loud banging of pots and pans begin, so loud I move my hands to my ears to muffle the sound of the banging._

_**Two hours Later**_

_ Me: Mike help, you can't leave me here, UGH, HELP MIKE._

I Screamed as the hook of the fox dug into my leg making blood spew out as mike ran out through the window. I look back at the fox, I notice Chica, and Bonnie come in.

Bonnie: Come here you little rascal we are going to have so much fun.

I hear a song play with a familiar but terrifying voice.

Freddy: Its always a fun time in Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Ha, ha, ha. and its time to _JOIN USE IN DEATH_ enjoy some tasty _YOU WILL ROT WITH US, enjoy some tasty pizza!_


	21. The Origins of Shadow Bonnie, part one

**Maybe some stories are best left untold.**

**01000001 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01101101 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111**

**Hello girls/guys/ Horror movie fanatics let's get to the news, One night at Freddy's is now in the works, Metal to flesh will be back up in a couple of days, And i'm now accepting OCs for this story and Metal to flesh, but no animatronics or supernatural characters like Freddy or Shadow Bonnie. I already have one that's referenced here, but now bad news, all my files are missing so Marvel vs DC will be on hold … for a long time, :(, And todays the first day of Theory day today's theory that you play as the puppet in fnaf 4, Also I'm going on vacation with some of my family members soon, but do not worry, I will just bring this laptop of mine and stay up at night and be sleepdeprived to work on this story, XD, and I now fnaf 4 changed Puppets origin but do not worry I know how I can still add the Nightmare animatronics, oh and thank ender awesome for explaining google docs to me, now I do not need to pay for microsoft word, :)**

**now lets get to da puddin.**

**Chapter 12: Origins of Shadow bonnie, part one**

**Mary Lucas' POV**

I am reading through the files, there is not much things about who killed them, but I never knew that most of these are so familier, a man or women lured them and killed them and hiding the body's, but why would a therapist have these, it makes no sense.

A couple seconds later I found a paper that was listed suspects. The list was, Hanford Faze Barbed age 61, Xenna Lockwood age 15, and a couple others but the most peculiar is the one that says E.T, age classified, but why, they need to put in the ages, but anyway, Vincent is not in this list sadly, well I need to put this back … I notice a picture in the files, it was a security camera from a restaurant across of Fredbears … of Marcus, he was sitting in front of Fredbears on the bench alone with his Little Jack in the box, there was a closed sign on the see through door of the dinner, a couple people were walking about but no one noticed Marcus no one wanted to ask him what was the problem why was he tearing up, why were they ignoring him, I began to tear up, I wish I was there to comfort him, I put the papers in the folder and put it back in its proper drawer then going back to my seat.

**Yay back to Puppet and the other awesome junk piles, oh wait if Fritz was terrified by puppet, what about the other ones, poor Fritz XD.**

**Freddie's POV**

The kids left the Pizzeria, I'm still a bit sad but I think I can get used to this lifestyle, at least im not alone in this.

I look to the left of me and look at Bonnie while he looks at me.

Bonnie: Hey um, do you think it's ok to get off the stage yet?

"I think we should wait for the Puppet, he knows a lot more about this then we do."

Chica: Agreed, um what about Foxy?

Bonnie: She's right, what about Foxy, he can't talk to us right now so he will not know about our conversation.

"Lets hope for the" Then the light in the building turned off. "Umm, ok.

All: *Laughing*

**Puppet's POV**

"Ok? well another night another, OH WAIT FRITZ!" I hop out of my box and run out of my corner, and banged into something and fell … again.

I look up to see a tall metallic Fox, I must've ran into him.

Foxy: "Ya alright Lad" He lends me his hand to help me up, as i take it i feel the pull lift me up back on my feet.

"Yep, Thank you. and sorry about running into you"

Foxy: It's ok, also um, I heard a door open I went out of my cove to take a look.

"Oh well um, thats a night guard, from his tag, I think his name is Fritz Smith, and um I don't think we should go to him because well, he is terrified of me, and i'm sure a giant metallic pirate fox is more terrifying than me, and I scare most of the kids here."

Foxy: Oh um, well, ok lad.

"Oh I um sorry I did not mean it like that, I say the most stupid things sometimes."

Foxy: It's ok. I will tell the others they can move off the stage now.

"ok, I forgot my music box, i'm just going to grab it realy fast, I will catch up."

Foxy:"OK." he said walking away.

I turn around awkwardly going back into the Prize Corner, "STUPID, STUPID", I probably went in about five steps when i heard the door to the Prize Corner slam close. I turn around to see the shadow animatronic, what I like to call Shadow bonnie.

Shadow Bonnie: We need to talk.

**Well, um shorter than what I was going for but with all this packing up for my family vacation I had to give this a limit so what else oh a fun fact and the first theory day, YAY,**

**Fun fact: Nightmare Chica is terrifying, what I never said it had to do with the story :)**

**Theory day #1**

**Who do we play as in FNAF 4**

**Now, I know I am not the best theorist, but I am willing to try to be a good one, so ever since the release of fnaf 2 we thought it was puppet who is the crying child but, I will debunk it, even though it is one of my favorite theories and please share this theory with others to get it out there you know ok lets start.**

**ok lets begin, first of let's start with the looks comparing the crying child to the kid in five nights 4, one the shirt resembles the puppet more than the kid in the give cake mini game shirt, second, the kid in fnaf 4 did not pass away when the purple guy died, unlike the ones in that where killed by purple guy, how could he, he could not get revenge, he could not get revenge because he was bitten in 1983 not killed by a murderer, also it's possible that golden freddy is the crying child in the give cake game, that's how he is able to be in the puppets head while puppet is alive, and that also explains fred bears ghostly appearance, because he was scrapped, so all he can do is make himself as a copy of freddy.**

**Well thats all for today please review, I love reviews, and the next theory day will involve either the true origins of the shadow animatronics and that their is purple bonnie and a shadow bonnie and why their is no phantom bonnie, or that jeremy is the older brother to puppet, and the fnaf 3 gard might be night guard extraordinaire Mike Schmidt.**


	22. Shadow Bonnie's Origin, Part two

**Hey guys/ gals/ men/ women/ anyone who is here, hey before I say stuff want to say hi to my friend.**

**Friend: hi im his friend i like his fan fiction and i hope you guys and girls do too well cya later.**

**Well not much to say there, but ok, well I'm sure he will come back later but, meh, ok lets forget about him.**

**Friend: HEY!**

**OK, now we can get started to the words, i'm currently on vaca bro … or gal, or whatever you are, anyway news time yeah, im right now, awake its twelve at the time i'm writing this so, yeah, well I did say id be up late, also, One night at freddy's will start after the next chapter of metal to flesh, and also, i'm now got a working schedule for these after my vacation, ok, I will try, and I say try, not will, so, I will try one chapter of metal to flesh, Puppet the untold story, and One night at Freddy's, a week. maybe more, and um oh and i'm still accepting OC's for Metal to flesh, and Puppet the untold story, Also I did not explain this, shadow bonnie looks like a black version of spring bonnie, until toy bonnie shows his mug, And last but not least, I am doing another theory day because I feel like it, and the theory will be that Shadow bonnie, and purple bonnie are different people, and the origins of Shadow Freddy, I would do why the heck mike and jeremy stay at freddy's for at least 2 nights but after the fourth game came out the bite of 87 was discovered to be puppet, not mike, but the next theorem will be about why jeremy is the older brother to puppet, and why purple guy is the father, now lets get to da puddin. now i'm hungry.**

**Chapter 13: The origins of Shadow Bonnie, part two**

**Puppets POV**

Shadow Bonnie: We need to talk.

"Ok" I said trying not to scream, in shock. " But, why did you need to spook me like that."

Shadow Bonnie: Sorry, but we do actually need to talk?

"About what?" I asked.

Shadow Bonnie: I know how to free you and your friends souls"

"YOU DO !?"

Shadow Bonnie: Yes, but it will not be as easy as you think, you need to kill him, and make him suffer.

Puppet: Oh, Like how, what do you mean suffer.

Shadow Bonnie: hmm" he said holding his chin. " Thats for you to find out, also you get to name this murder, like give him a nickname or a name."

"Hmm, oh, Purple guy." I said " he wears a lot of purple, he says its calming, but can't I call the cops on him."

Shadow bonnie: No, you or the others must kill him. and if you're wondering about Mark (the one in golden freddy) My friend Edward said something went wrong, but do not worry, Edward, said he might come to life soon."

"Ok thanks I was worried. But what about you what about you, why are you here and what are you."

Shadow bonnie: Ok I will tell you.

**1718, April 12**

**Will Doon age 12 (Shadow Bonnie while alive) POV**

**On the Queen Anne's Revenge on a port on somewhere does not matter as long as it's somewhere beachy.**

I was being slowly pushed onto the boat along with the others by pirates, the three ships were large, I was put on the biggest one and we were all lined up in a row, a couple minutes late, two men walked up, one in Purple ragged clothes, one was tall and had parts of his long black beat on fire,

Black Beard: Well, Vincent, I guess you were right, this would be a successful raid, you know what to do" The captain walks closer to the one in Purple ragged clothes. "give me enoth blood to give me a couple more months.

Vincent: Yes, Captain.

BlackBeard: Good man." He says as he walks of.

The one in purple screams orders.

Vincent: OK MEN GET THE CHILDREN UNDER THE DECK, AND EITHER THE ADULTS JOIN US OR THEY WALK THE PLANK, AND SOME ONE STEER THE SHIP OUT!

**Next chapter: A new small soft freind coming soon. Short and sweet right. well for me, like this vaca takes out a lot of time, Now see you later after theory day two.**

**Theory day #2**

**The origins of shadow bonnie, shadow freddy, and why there is no phantom bonnie, PURPLE BONNIE, WHAT!**

**Ok, now none of this will affect PTUS, so do not worry, and now thats done lets start, **

**So, first the shadows, like shadow freddy, and why purple bonnie is not shadow bonnie,**

**One, Shadow bonnie, does not look like spring trap in the third game, so he is not the soul of a guy who died in the spring suits, we can tell by the action figure on the desk as it looks like toy bonnie, not spring bonnie, so where does he come from, unless … shadow bonnie is phantom bonnie, it's possible, hence most hallucinations are caused by marionette, why can't the phantoms be hallucinations puppet is making to help mr. Twitchy (Spring trap) to get to the guard, so what about Shadow Freddy, and Purple Bonnie fit in. ok so what we got is the same two men who died in a spring suit, so why does Purple bonnie, help children, but Purple Freddy (Shadow Freddy) aid Purple guy, huh, well he is obviously, wait, what about, oh, Shadow Freddy, could, he is the pink guy, the pink guy is a supposed other murderer that aids ore is the boss of purple guy, and that would make sense, purple guy would need the edge for help against a bus load of ghosts, and why not the ghost of his colleague, so why does purple bonnie help children, huh, well all that I can say is that he feels sorry for the kids, and that's all I got for now.**

**Please Review, I LOVE REVIEWS, and no offence but, I want to see more than two people reveiw stuff that's not criticism, XD, also the next story i will update is metal to flef and BYE PEOPLE**

**Friend: BYE**

**Hey I say bye last, BYE.**


	23. A new gold toy, and a old purple bear

**Hey guys/ girls/ people who are getting ready for game theory Five nights at freddy's 4 LORE video, seriously Matpat, I read an article about a missing frontal lob recently and only fear increased not decrease, so you argue about Scott not doing enough research, same goes to you Mat, XD, why am I arguing to a guy who may not even read this, Pss, Mat pat if you read this can i get a shout out, no, oh, ok. also I am still accepting OCs just no animatronics or murderers or sons of existing characters in the story or game, And my fanfic page above is now new and improved (obvious reference) it also has ways that you can contact me other then reviews and private messages. Oh and last chapter I listed in shadow bonnie's pov purple man was called Vincent, thats a mistake on my part, he does not know this name, and lets get to da puddin. (wow, my shortest author note ever … awesome.)**

**Chapter 14: A new golden toy, and a old purple bear**

**Prize Corner**

**Puppet is in front of his box and Shadow Bonnie is by the door. (Which is closed but the box is open.)**

**Puppet's POV**

"Oh so you were killed by the same man the same man that killed me?"

Shadow Bonnie: Yes.

"Wait then how old is the killer."

Shadow Bonnie: I do not know but I do know that he will come back … He always does, again, and again.

" So you killed him before."

Shadow Bonnie: Yes, but the new plan me and my boss have is that you and the others hear are going to trap his soul like you guys are, I am not a live giver like you.

"Wait, what is a life giver."

Shadow Bonnie: "Oh, huh, I keep forgetting you're not Molly. "He said in a sadden tone.

"Who is Molly?"

Shadow Bonnie: Oh, shoot, um I am not aloud to say, but I will tell you about a life giver, you see a life giver has more power than normal spirits, it's basically a shortened name for poltergeist."

"What is a poltergeist?"

Shadow Bonnie: a ghost that possesses a object or makes ghosts possess the object."

"So, all im used for is to trap souls" I said in a saddened tone as I sat on the ground in front of my Box, when I sat down I looked at Shadow Bonnie. "So, I trapped the souls of the children."

Shadow Bonnie: NO! You kept them alive until you get your revenge on the murderer.

"WELL WHAT IF I DON'T WANT REVENGE!" I Scream and then begin to cry and put my head down and hold my arms together.

Shadow Bonnie: I know, you were always different from the other souls, me and my boss never knew why, you do not wish to harm him like the other souls."

I put my head up and looked at him. "What other souls"

Shadow Bonnie: The killer got a lot more that me you and the other five, almost a thousand."

"Oh my?"

Shadow Bonnie: "Well, I need to go, but my boss said to give you this." He said as his right hand went behind him, and one second later his hand returned but now holding a Fred Bear plush except with some differences. "Catch."

As he tossed the plush I reached out and grabbed it before it hit the floor. I flipped it over in my hands revealing a yellow bear plushie, it was a Fred Bear plush with a purple bow tie and purple hat instead of his usual black hat and black bow tie, and instead of buttons for eyes it was two completely glass eyes with two white dots.

I look up to Shadow Bonnie. "Thank you."

Shadow Bonnie: You're welcome, my boss wants you to have it for helping us so far.

"Ok, thanks" I said looking at the plush. I look back up and see Shadow Bonnie is gone all that was left was a note on the floor. I crawl over and grab the note.

Dear Puppet.

You can not tell the others I or the animatronics exist, and do not tell anyone that you or the animatronics are haunted, if they find out you are a ghost bad people will want you and you will never be able to free the thousand of souls that have been taken.

PS- Keep an eye on Bonnie, He is not the friendliest of types

PS- Keep the toy entertained or it will get mad. See you soon, ;)

Sincerely -Shadow Bonnie

"What does this mean bye it will get mad." I say to myself.

I put the note in my sleeve and pull out the normal Fred Bear plush. I look at them both, not being able to fit them both it, well without a odd lump in the sleeve I crawl over to my box and toss in the normal Fred Bear toy and put the new one in my sleeve with the note.

The doorknob to get outside turns, I feel a bit scared but as it opens it turns out to be only Freddy, and Chica, Freddy being the one who opened the door and Chica being behind Freddy.

Chica: Are you ok, I thought I heard crying.

"Oh, yeah I'm Fine, I'm good, Um, ok, so you got the rules for tonight." I say as I get off the floor using my box to help me up.

Freddy: Yep, do not go to the security office.

"Good, Good, um how about we go play a game or something."

Chica: "With the week I had a game sounds good."

"Ok." I say looking around the prize corner.

Now what game would be good for people older than me but fun to.

"Oh." I say as I find a deck of cards.

"Go Fish?"

Freddy: Ok, I could play.

Chica looks at Freddy then at me.

Chica: Yeah, I Could play, I am the master of go fish.

Freddy: I will go get Bonnie and Foxy." He said leaving.

"Ok." I said as freddy left into the dark.

I walk closer to Chica.

"Chica?"

Chica: "What is it Puppet?" She said looking down at me (for being taller than me.)

"I don't know how to play go fish." I said a bit nervous.

Chica: I can teach you, and please call me Alexis.

"Ok" I say looking up at her.

**Happiest day minigame area thing.**

**Shadow bonnie entered the room with all the tables and kids.**

**(PS some of the masked kids are running around the area for fun)**

I entered the dining area to the place where most of the murdered children go. I walk down the room to the back, when I open the door to see my boss I see a Purple Freddy but with one ear torn out.

I close the door so the kids do not see.

"Who are you!" I scream to it.

Shadow Freddy: Shadow Bonnie it me, your boss, I got a new **Vessel**." He said in a deep voice.

"What?"

Shadow Freddy: What you do not like it.

"No, No, this is wrong, weird and wrong."

Shadow Freddy: Says the one with the form of a animatronic suit used to kill people.

"FINE, you can keep it, but I have a question, why did you want me to give Puppet that toy, you remember what it did to Molly."

Shadow Freddy: Don't worry, it's all fine, I'm sure Puppet knows what he is doing, after all Molly will give him pointers and certain thoughts.

"Ok, and why can't we bring Puppet here, he does not want to hurt anyone especially the murderer."

Shadow Freddy: The work has been done, do not worry, I have a feeling he will do his job in time, may be a while but it will happen.

"Fine. anyway, how did you get that form."

Shadow Freddy: I made it.

"How?"

Shadow Freddy: That's for me to know.

"Fine, so what do we do now?"

**Wow Finally I got to cram in one of my favorite characters, Shadow Freddy will play an important role, but on whose side, anyway, I got a twitter it is Dawnofthedead19, also the who is the favorite character will go on for one more week, so far the one in the lead is Puppet, with withered bonnie after then purple guy and after him its … BALLOON GIRL, wow, I am shocked someone voted Balloon girl, also I am back from Vacation and I am soon to start working on my new Deviantart account, I will not say if actual ART, will be put in, probably soon though, oh and my profile on this site is updated with ways to contact me. I have been thinking and I have decided this story will end sooner than expected but a sequel will come out, here's its current title I have in mind, Puppet the untold story: Something old, something new, in this one the toys will come and the bite of 87 will be revealed and Golden Freddy might make his move, and the next theory day will be about why Foxy and Puppet are more closely related than we thought and why purple man kills. And I will leave you off with the next few chapter titles I have in mind (not in order).**

**Warning: may give spoilers**

**A talk with Chica.**

**Fritz Smith.**

**The endoskeleton.**

**A visit from Mom**

**Nightmares.**

**A accidental murder.**

**Nightmare Fred Bear.**

**A Spring lock failure.**

**Meeting Shadow Freddy.**

**A talk with the killer.**

**Something old Something new, part one**

**Something old Something new, part two**


	24. News and Map making

**News**

**Hello everyone, it me Darth fiction, I need to tell you some things that you need to know, I am MAP making on minecraft, not an adventure map, just a fun map that you can play on, so stories will come out slower than I want but you have to trust me, and for metal to flesh fans, I would have the chapter out but it is taking SUPER long, trust me the next chapter will be HUGE, like seven chapters worth, so do not worry, and also I have a twitter (AT Dawnofthedead19) where you can see the progress of the map, Puppet the untold story and Metal to flesh so please trust me, and do note that I want to make stories, not NEED, I make the stories on my time, so please just trust me, I know most of you will be mad but I want to do my own thing so just please do not over react. **


	25. You should not think of bunnies at bed

**Hey guy/girl/ people who discovered that their is rule 34 for minecraft *Shutters*, so lets get to my super long ramble that probably no one listens to, also remember my twitter is Dawnofthedead19, their hints about this story, One night at freddy's, The Mob Chronicles, Metal to flesh and my minecraft map I am making, and for this story and Metal to flesh I am still accepting OCs, and I might make a new Puppet related story, but less … evil like, and Marvel VS DC, wil have its first chapter out on Christmas break also, a new story where i make villans of all media fight, first two that will fight are going is SpringTrap vs Herobrine, then the two after that will be The Joker vs The Joker, what I mean is the joker from the Arkham seires vs the KING of jokers, Heath Ledger joker from the KING of batman media, The Dark Night, after that I may make General Grievous (in my opinion the coolest super villain ever, not the strongest just the coolest.)fight The Wither. School for me is up and its not so bad, and I am amazingly surprised in chapter 4, no one asked why the Puppet had a dream about Spring Trap when Springtrap does not exist yet, or how Shadow Freddy was in the dream in the same chapter but he did not have that form yet, ;), oh and I wanted to ask, should I put in religious things in this story, like Christianity seeming scott is really religious about his games, seeming puppet is a depiction of Jesus Christ, OH, Um, spoiler for a soon to come theary day, XD, so do tell me if I should, because I REALLY WANT TO, also It would be awesome to have Jeremy teach Puppet about CHristianity and The Puppet would be torn why he did not go to heaven or thinking if his after life is hell, but he would wonder why he deserved hell and not heaven, that is what I want to do, even if people tell me otherwise I may do it anyway XD, and I may be able to, the majority of people who read this are like 12-15, at least that's what I think Let's get to da puddin**

**Chapter 15: Why you should not think of bunnies before bed**

**Prize Corner:**

**Its 5:50 and Puppet is climbing into his box to sleep and get ready for the kids.**

**The Puppets/Marionettes POV**

I am climbing into the my box when to sleep, or recharge, I don't know exactly HOW it works all I know is that I can get tired and the others can not, and the card game was fun Alexis well Chica won, I lost terribly, HA, well it is my first time playing.

I am in the present, I see the Fred bear plush on the floor of the box and I got to grab it, I take a look at its buttoned eyes, and how … memorable Fredbears is, I had been their for … ten years, is it, I have no idea, I grab the New Fredbear plush out of my sleeve to look at it, I place both down the new one to my left and the old one to my right, I decide to bring out the yellow bonnie plush, out to look at it to, this one I put in front of me … In all honesty, I love the old bonnie a lot more than the new one, I also liked how it did not make me fall of my legs and onto my rear end like a **rag doll, **I just wish I was back at Fredbear's family dinner with my simple corner, now, it's a downer I live in a place full of tears and where death occurred, I miss the old Bonnie, I know he is in the back but, it's not the same thought, he is probably the only one here that has a empty soul, besides that **lifeless endoskeleton **in the back stage, but something I have been leaving in the back of my head under two locks and keys, mainly because i am scared to think of it, what about the so called "Springtrap" in my dream just before I was delivered to this pizzeria, he was like the yellow bonnie, but, old and it almost seemed as if he had a body in him, and didn't that one training tape talk about spring suits that people can climb into, but I was their Burnt, and Shadow Bonnie was in it but, how, I never met him yet, and why did that purple bear attack me.

I start to fall asleep but I still wonder, what does Shadow Bonnie mean by don't let the toy get mad.

**Puppets Dream**

**In Purple guys old house where puppet died, except REALLY old and decayed**

I wake up in a basement. I look around and see old barrels, some wood, some metal, the place has decayed concrete walls, and I appear in a familiar terrifying position, Hanging from the ceiling by rope, but luckily I feel no pain. I squirm around to try to get out of the ropes tied around my arms, luckily not fish hooks like last time, but I am still the Puppet.

"*UGH*, That smell, *cough*' I said.

I hear mechanical yelling upstairs, it was raspy, mechanical, and evil.

Voice #1: WHERE ARE THE KEYS.

Another voice, it sounded like Fredbear spoke.

Voice #2: We are looking as hard as we can.

Another voice spoke while I crawled slowly on my knees and hands to the stair well, but this voice sounded like Chica.

Voice #3: Don't worry Springtrap, we will open the box, just calm down.

That name sent shivers down my spine, how, and how is he hear, if this is really where I died something must be happening.

Springtrap: MANGLE, STOP HORSING AROUND AND LOOK FOR THOSE KEYS.

"Mangle?" Who is mangle I asked myself, the name seemed even creepier than Springtrap.

I get up and slowly walk upstairs, the doors a crack open to the kitchen from the basement, I look through it and see Springtrap, he was tall, moldy and decayed, but Fredbear was their but he was all burnt with white dots in his eyes, same with Chica, but all I saw was a bunch of parts of mangle enter the other room, it seemed that Mangle, might of got His/her name for a reason. Springtrap looked at me, he saw me through the door.

Springtrap: ITS PUPPET GET HIM!

Then I was tackled by something it made me fall down the floor with it. as I fell to the bottom with the animatronic I found out this animatronic was a burnt Foxy, but not only was he burnt, he was torn up, with wires hanging out, and he was missing his hook … I guess luck is on my side, I get up and run from the animatronic to the other side of the room, The fox gets up, And then it jumps at me.

_**SKREEEEEEEEE!**_

**So I can be lazy and not have to say every detail, Puppets in the Five nights 4 room.**

I wake up again, this time, I am in a bedroom similar to the office in the Pizzeria. I am laying on a bed, I look to my right (My head is on the pillow) and I see a Freddy Fazbear plushie, I look at the closet and I see a bunch of toys like a purple robot (Now I know this is a dream … well played, dream well played.) A phone toy and a couple other things like a purple fan. I hear footsteps I get out of the bed to try and find the source.

**I should be called the king of cliffhangers, know what, I like that, "Darth Fiction, King of Cliffhangers, XD, I love it, oh and I may soon upload on deviantart, now I will go, see ya yall lata.**

**Im sorry**

**Your Broken**

**We are still your friends**

**Do you still believe that**

_**I will put you back together ... My little puppet.**_


	26. I will scrap unless you vote please read

Hey guys, Ung, I may cancel, Time and time again I just, Let me explain, I may cancel because I am tired of no one caring about this story and me giving hours and HOURS of my time into it and no one looking, but I recently looked at something, the stats, and on the 6th of sunday this story got a WOPING 116 views by the stats standards, BUT, I am not getting reviews so I am doing something, I will put a poll on my BIO on this site, that will say, these choices.

Continue Puppet the untold story, and post teasers on Deviant art, Twitter, Tumbler excreta.

Don't Continue Puppet the untold story and forget the teasers.

Do what you want to do I will support you DarthFiction.

So if you can't vote Review as a guest and I will put in your vote into the poll myself by putting it in on paper, XD, but if no one votes I will cancel cause that will show no one cares.


	27. I am canceling, Incoming Sequel

Hey guys/girls, people who are ding to see the new Adventure Puppet, I am here to give good news and bad news, this story is sadly being canceled, but I am doing something everyone will be happy about, I will give you guys at least 10 HUGE chapters and each one will lead to a sequel, Puppet the Untold Story: Something old Something New, And so Shade feather PM me I will need some new cover art, XD, but the idea is that this story will have more experience, more knowledge and overal, NO UPDATE CHAPTERS, all updates will be on my twitter Dawnofthedead11, and also my BIO, and even my Deviant art Darthart11, and also I am now working on Metal to flesh and One night at Freddy's the first chapter will realize on October 1st, and now here is just a smidge of Chapter titles I have planned for PTUS, not in order

1\. Something Old part 3

2\. Something New part 1

3\. Something New part 2

4\. Shadow Freddy

5\. Intruding kids part 1

6\. Intruding kids part 2

7\. Return to Hell

8\. Purple guy speaks with the Jersey Devil

9\. Jeremy Fritzgerald.

10\. Molly Fritzgerald.

11\. Fritz FIRED!

12\. Balloon boys friendship

13\. The Mangle

14\. Toy Freddy vs Puppet

15\. Purple Bonnie

16\. I'm sorry Chica (Scene from HazaChillzout in this one)

17\. Speaking of the Devil

18\. Golden Freddy

19\. That one eye

20\. Joy of Creation

21\. Blackbeard

22\. The Diary of Anne Frank.

23\. Forgiveness

24\. who should love

25\. should I die

26\. Bring me to Church

27\. Crosses and Puppets do not mix

29\. The bite of 87 part one

30\. The bite of 87 part two

32\. Anne the doll

33\. Mangle VS Toy Bonnie

34\. The Puppet and the Pirate

35\. bye Jeremy.

36\. The others are Scrapped

37\. Memories bring sorrow.

38\. Cold Storage.

39\. Back at the Pizzeria


	28. How FNAF saved my life, Thank you Scott

** Hey guys and girls and all the loyal people, I need to get some things out, After the three stories I have out are finished, there will no longer be any FNAF related story's, I will finish ALL the stories, and give out the sequels and prequels to two of them like Puppet the Untold story and One night at Freddy's, So, I am so sorry, the reason this is happening is because I joined the FNAF community and Fandom to late, I joined the fandom somewhere last year when the third game was announced, back when Springtrap's name was Salvage, but now that so many SFM animators are done with FNAF announcing it today, The FNAF skydive done, The story of the bite of 87 probably explained along with who the puppet is, and the song Goodbye being released today, is, the example of what is going on with FNAF.**

** If you say, DARTH WHY DO YOU HATE FNAF, I do not hate the game, I love it, Fnaf saved my life, before FNAF, I was depressed, scared, grieving almost six of my family members deaths all in one year, knowing that someone I know, you may know him as DarkAge11, well, he might of committed suicide, just after he got a girlfriend to, me finding out my best friend is a total jerk, One of my best friends moving away. my life has gone down hill time and time again, so many times, I know that you want to know how Fnaf saved my life, here it is.**

**The True Story of DarthFiction**

**AKA**

**William**

** I am known for my crazy personality but, that's not true, I am a scared, wimp, I have no way's to keep me entertained, and the things I was entertained by, I would get beat up for admitting what entertained me where I live, I love stuff like Creepy Pasta, and some kid shows like Ninjago, and other various silly things, and I had to keep them in my head not being able to mention them, and I was sick of it, along with all the grieving my family was dealing with, and even me being accused of being a terrorist, and so much other things I do not feel comfortable mentioning, I was sick of everything, even to the point of me thinking suicide, then, my little sisters (9) at the time and my female Cousin my age at 13, decided to show me a game, because I was down at the time, they heard about a popular game, this game Is Five Nights at Freddy's, and a silly thing happened they did not know there was a second game so they accidently downloaded FNAF 2 on their tablet and did not noticed it was Fnaf 2, they decided to show me it because I was into Creepy pasta and its a horror game, so when they showed me it, now I have played a few horror games, and I was absolutely terrified of all of them, so at first I said, no thank you, but they some how got me to play it, and before they showed me the game they got up the living tombstone's first fnaf song, with some gameplay and trailer footage, and then I was like, NO WAY IN HEC, so that night I did not play the game and got nightmares of that HORRED CHICKEN as what I called it, But then the next day they got me to play it, and so then they got up the demo they downloaded still not knowing it was the second game download, and then I heard the ring, I naturally could not here it, now my sisters were amazed that there even was a second game, so I could not here Phone guy, so I ignored him, the animatronics were amazingly terrifying, because I am terrified of robots coming to life, so then I was introduced to The Puppet, Th box wound down, me not even checking that camera, I only looked at the stage and the mangle room, then, it happed, I was terrified by the puppet, and after the first jump scare I have ever experienced in FNAF, I was then sucked into one of the coolest games ever, a couple weeks later I was then looking up things about the Puppet, wanting to know more about this strange beast, then I discovered people like Markiplier, Game Theory, Dawko, Razzbowski, Smike, Jacksepticeye, 8-Bitgaming, even some how finding a onision guy, he helped a lot with my thoughts, and just so many more amazing people that videos have gotten me on my feet and helped me get my self together, and now here we are, I am up on my feet, Have Three well doing stories, A new Deviant art that is doing well, Darthart11, a twitter, a Facebook even, and just al around I have met over 50 people that I now know as good friends, like EnderAwsome, Hazza Chillz out, Shadefeather682, Lbug, Razz, I got to see him on twitter once, I have gotten so many good things comeing my way, soon I may start doing lets plays and Creepypasta reads on my youtube account DarthStudios (By the way their are two Darthstudios, but the one with the General Grevious Icon is mine), I have even gotten to the top of my class because of that game, so that is why I am grateful to Scott more than you know, one day, I hope to make stuff like him, And now, I may even help a guy I know make a FNAF fan film, and on that note, I will see you next time**

** Also, will I contue my stories fully, probably not, but heck, might as well try One night at Freddy's is coming out on Oct 1st, also Hazza messaged me, but I will mention that later, and I left most of the story out because It is to emotional for me, hope you understand, BYE**


	29. News and BIOS

Hey guys/girls Teachers and people of all ages I am back, but with a update, this may be the final update of PTUS, Now I am not saying that I am canceling but the story I have is will DRAG ON AND ON, so I am definitely not going to finish it, I will put a chapter out here and there but other than that I have no plans to keep it going on forever, Just cause I am loosing a bit of interest in writing this, I do have to other stories but I will only continue Metal to Flesh One night at Freddy's will never finish due to it being a pain in the butt to write, I am also going to day I have a new full on deviant art page called Darthart11 Their you will see Memes, Fnaf Edits and some random stuff, I will also post theories their and while I am speaking of it, My ultimate theory is in the works explaining that its not a dream, the origins of the puppet, why not the puppet but golden Freddy is the villain, why the nightmares we play in come after fnaf 3, why toy animatronics are called TOY animatronics to how pink guy is a pedophile (I wish I could say otherwise) Also I am going to post art on my Deviant art, but fanfiction will live on with new stories (Along with some other poems etc.) and on Deviant art I will post funny pictures with funny stories I have, and if a deviant art user called negaduck replies how to make asks, I will make asks, sorry this story will not go on but I need to be honest my life I really stressful right now, and my birthday is on Halloween and my birthdays are more of a pain than a gain most of the time, but a lot of FNAF content is coming on Halloween, also I bet 20 dollars dawko will pass out during the 24 hour live stream, any way I am planning a Minecraft fan fiction along with a Ninjago one and a fnaf Bio story, well not much of a story just more a bunch of bios and theory's about the characters, the fist being Freddy probably and withererd golden ect will be in other bios and you guys can ask who you want a bio of next.

But This is what I sort of predicted all along so I am happy to say maybe some stories are left untold.

Twitter: Dawnofthedead19

BYE


	30. The Untold Story (Ticci Toby story)

**Hello boys/girls, I am here to blow your minds because it has been bothering me for SO LONG, that no one found out one big secret, so I am going to say it so I can begin typing, in one chapter (I will not say what) A reference to a particular monster has been made, not the jersey devil no, it is Slenderman, I am surprised no one found it, So the here is what this connection means**

**Any story that I put a character name, then The Untold story, are all connected, like my upcoming Purple Guy the Untold story,**

**But seeming I find slenderman boring to write about I will write about my all time favorite Creepypasta, Ticci Toby**

**So this means my next story will be called Ticci Toby the Untold story, and like this story I will mess up the timeline and looks a bit, not much because I love the way Ticci Toby looks, XD, so this means that a lot more stories that are non FNAF based will come out so my story's will not be the death of me once the FNAF hype dies down, so here is some things you will need to know**

**Will not be a crossover: This means even though Ticci Toby, Jersey devil, Fnaf, Creepypasta and other things are all in the same universe none will play a important role in others stories making me believe I do not need to label it as a crossover**

**Ticci Toby vs the puppet: Ticci Toby will appeat in ptus of course and duke it out against the puppet at one point but the fight will not make a large impact making it a non crossover**

**Shade Feather: YO, Shade email or PM me about Ticci Toby the untold story cover art. XD**

**What things are connected: Most creepypasta characters, FNAF, Urban Legends like Jersey Devil, and I am still thinking of more**

**Why Ticci Toby: He is awesome, Great backstory I can customize like purple guy and the puppet, and the best goggles and costumes ever, and his fanbase makes him a wisemouth which I love to use, XD.**

**Marvel: No marvel and DC will not be connected, and Marvel VS DC is in the works.**

**Did you see the new fnaf teasers: Yes, Don't wake the flipping baby GOT IT.**

**Anyway that's all I got next chapter of Ptus will come soon, like a day or two, still working with a fever, anyway BYE.**


	31. Halloween ptus oneshot news

Hello Boys and girls, I am here to discuse my favorite holiday, Halloween, and this year it is Fnaf themed, with living tombstones fnaf 4 song coming out on that day, the fnaf Halloween update (hashtage noncannonsadness) the fnaf world teaser, and the 20 hour fnasj live stream, and a lot more fnaf stuff, I would release the first chapter of Ticci Toby the untold story, but that be wrong with all this fnaf Halloween craze, so I will quickly post the next ptus tomorrow, or today depending what time you are reading this or it already happened, so I can get working on a Halloween ptus chapter, not the bite of 83, because I am to far behind on that but rather a one shot, non cannon (Just like that update, :(, XD) anyway, I have no idea how to make it cannon without ruining the story, so what it will be is a one shot that will be put out on Halloween, that will be posted here, and have its own separate story as well. It will feature the Nightmares, and possibly the toys, Sadly not the toy nightmares because I do not know how they will look at the time of writing. But I may if Scott gives me early access, eh, eh, no, aw, XD, anyway that's all the news today I will discuss more about it in my super long authors notes tomorrow, BYE


	32. Your worst nightmare, part 1

**Hey guys/girls, people who are excited for halloween, as am I, it is my FAVORITE holiday, and not just because it is my birthday, because I stinkin LOVE Halloween, because I love dressing up, and I have something very spe like some bite of 83 thing, but who to have be bit, Puppet, Shadow freddy and the yellow bear are taken, I have plans for Nightmare Fredbear, and a BIG plan for Purple Bonnie, so who to choose, I will find out also, HazzaChillzOut the KING of Fanfiction, the maker of "In their eyes" and Tears, might of read this story, let's see the post.**

**Hazza Chillz Out**

**Hey Darth, it's been a while bud. It's great to see that you've become so popular! Well done! Sorry about Endgame bud, I can't write Mangle x Foxy anymore, my opinion has been completely changed. But, I think you'll be happy to know, I am adapting the whole story on Wattpad, and changing the characters to normal people instead of our favourite animatronics. I'll tell you when the first chapter is up. Good luck mate, and heads up for the future.**

**My response: Thanks man, I am honored that you sent a message, hopefully this is not a fake, so, tell me when that Wattpad thing is up and i will read my head off and love it. Thanks for the luck, and I will have my head up, some of my personal issues are getting better.**

**Also speaking of Wattpad, I am planning to make one for myself, I have so many none based on something stories I want to put out, Like something I have had in my head since 4th grade, Like "The rise of Bloodshed" and "The Game Master" also I may make a Creepypasta account so I can show one of my darkest Ideas "Dead Head" or "Mr. Scarecrow" and "The Halloween gift named Tod", All in a way connected, even to this story as well, anyway what cliffhanger shall the king leave today, well let's get to da Puddin and find out.**

**Chapter 16: Your worst nightmare Part one**

**The power of nightmares**

**Puppet POV**

**Fnaf 4 room**

I looked around the room, trying to find the source of the noise I discovered that the noise came from the left of the room I went to that side of the room and I put my ear to the door, well side of my head, I listened through, then suddenly I heard a loud breathing, Instinctively to block what was behind that door.

_**SHUT**_

The Door was then closed whatever was behind it was big and had some sort of claws I guessed do to the loud scratching noise made by the other side I tried to keep the door from being broken down and crushing me, or the monster doing the same.

**Foster House somewhere close to the restaurant**

**Fnaf 4 kids house In kids bedroom**

**note: He does not have the FredBear plush yet**

**Fnaf 4 kid's POV aka Timothy's POV**

I woke to hear scratching on my door, I got scared so I got out of bed slowly and went to grab a bat slowly, when I got it I decided to also grab the foxy plush at the back of my room that was surrounded by the other plushies I owned from that Freddy place that had been opened for a couple months. I then went to the door bat ready and as I opened it I discovered It was my dog, well my foster sister's dog, I did not mind the dog, The dog was a beagle a puppy as well, the name of him was Sam, but my sister likes to say its full name is Sam figglehorn Theodore the third, Sam is also a bit of a mess maker, he almost tore up my big brothers entire bed, he also tore up the pink fox toy that my sister has, I do not know why the foxy action figure is so easily torn up and it is so different from the actual foxy, probably from the show Fredbear and Friends, man I hate that show, well I can not blame it on the dog, it had a little help from my brothers friend, Bobby. anyway I am going to go back to bed before I wake up my brother he would not like me waking him up.

**Puppet's POV**

I have no idea what is behind this door it's powerful I will give him/her that, It actually started to screech.

**Marcus let me in.**

What, how how are you in my head.

**That does not matter let me in, and I will give you a BIG hug, pretty please.**

I do not think that is a good Idea get out of my head

**That not very nice, please let me in.**

I do not give a response.

**Why not Puppet.**

What, how.

**You are not the only monster here, NOW … LET … ME ... IN, NOW!**

Get out of my HEAD.

Is that it, is he gone.

The door then stops baning and all becomes silent, I sit down in front of the door to try and think of what happened.

"Ok, Ok, What the heck is going on, I have no idea where I am, there is a purple robot, Well I wonder what THAT means" I said to myself sarcastically.

**Sorry for the short chapter I just got out of a cold and my birthday is coming up, along with me needing to make the halloween one shot, so YEAH, now I wanted to tell you, if this story ever gets finished, I will release a new story, Purple Guy the untold story, and that will be shorter because i am only going up to him getting a job at the pizza place, and also if Ptus gets finished along with that story, I will lay down all the lore of the timeline I made up from the 1300's - 2028, and also the things no one has mentioned,**

**Well its 10:00 pm, still the date I promised, XD**


	33. I thought of cutting myself

Hey guys and girls, I know I have been not uploading a lot actual chapters and mainly update chapters that say no more update chapters, but this is going to say why, so recently I have been told I have severe anxiety, a hypochondriac and also Depression, so I have not been active because of my anxiety and a load of other bull, but I am a bit scared, last night I was in my room, I was in depression when I saw some scissors on my table, for another time in my like I thought I should cut, the other time I was successful but never done it again, last night luckily I did noy but, it terrified me that that thought came back, the entire night after that was me thinking if I should, so I am going to have to deal with this stress so I will not write for a while for starters unless I feel like it, so I will not post for a while, please understand that I need to do this for my own good or else I may go back to where I was one year ago, and I think you know where that was.

Also I may cancel my stories and make new ones except ptus


	34. Story will be redone

Hello boys/girls and anyone who Is DIENG to see the new star wars movie, I can not wait, but I need to say something, I am not happy with this story, I mean just look at the first chapter, It looks like a five year old with dyslexia made it, (no offence if anyone has dyslexia, so I am going to re do the entire story, but It will still will have major plot points that were originally in this story, Like Mary Lucas, Purple man being immortal, Shadow bonnie meeting Blackbeard, Golden Freddy being a bad guy, Shadow Freddy being, oh wait, heh, almost said it, XD, but also like I said it will be in universe with the creepypastaverse and Five nights at candy's, along with some urban legends, It will come out sometime in January while I work on metal to flesh for Christmas, also this one I know who to make the bitten kid and the crying kid in the give cake mini game, nether of them puppet, and this one will have the Halloween toy nightmares.

But now on to something, Yes I know scott is making a book, but I am surprised that its name is similar to mine, but now I need to watch what I say incase scott is reading, if so Hi Scott, I know he is not but it would be cool, XD, anyway bye


	35. New story

Hey Guys and girls, and the one person who will read this FINAL update for this story. As you know I am going to re make PTUS, but also, I have some other news, my high school is currently having mid terms, and I am "Studying" really hard, so the first chapter will come out late as I had planned, as always, and also I am wanting to congratulate Scott on a new baby boy, and Scott if you name him Marcus I swear! XD, any way I am going to talk about some thing that makes the FNAF fandom hated/loved, shipping. You know when people make couples out of copywrited material, most think its bad, I AM NOT one of though people, the Idea of using your mind to make a story is what I like to see, and if you had not noticed, I have been hinting to a couple of ships in my ptus story, like Puppet x Chica, I find the Idea of it fun. So now that's done with I am going to make a story, not another FNAF story, a original story, but it will use some things FNAF and creepy pasta here and their, more importantly the Minecraft creepy pasta Hero brine, But not in the blocky form, none of it will be Minecraft exept hero brine and the "Enderman (But called a strider)", The Creepy pastas I am willing to say will be in is "Slender man" and "The Rake", this story is made up from two of my closest friends and me, I will make my characters side of the story, them I am not so sure, but I want some more help from some deviant users I will talk to them either Via Skype, Via Email, and or PM and deviant art its self, I will not give my skype out here they must contact me themselves in a private way, if no one can do this I will find a way how, because, I am using watt pad (And it needs art per chapter), I will use watt pad because I can not write here because the story may break some of the rules on this site and watt pad I can write all I need, making a lot more creative freedom and room, I will not discuss any of the characters public, and if none of you can get a watt pad account I can see what I can do to have the story on here, but I don't want to classify it as a fanfiction. That's all for now and I will see the one review of this chapter, XD


	36. Last Update (Im BI, and other)

Well, we all knew It had to happen, its jst that FNAF is not as fun as it used to be, I love the game, in fact I written and am writing fanfiction, it encouraged a lot of young minds to get into writing, animating, game making, and directing, but, not as many are happy about it, a lot of back lash has happened to, like some little kids only, and I mean, only watch fnaf, and it has taken a toll on those young minds, but I am not going to go into it, or have another, oh my life sucks deal because, looking back, I probably could of written it a lot better, I mean, someone cringed reading it, right? But before I need to set things straight, and then I will discuss some things. one, I may become a orphan, my Dad has gotten really sick and is currently in the hospital, but that is a unlikely percentage, but if he does get better, he will be to weak to care for him self putting him in a nursing home. don't worry I am not going to be homeless, my custody was given to my grandmother, which I can't lie will be a big improve over my old house, my house is a mess, and I seemed to be the only one who gave a dang in the world, It bothered me so much I only lived in my room, I remember leaving after a major cleaning only a week later its a mess, I hated living their so much I often volunteered to go outside as much as possible, even the outside was a mess, It looked like one of those houses you would see a murder kidnapping a 8 year old girl in, but I am generally worried either way, If I leave I get a cleaner house, but at that I will leave a place I was in most of my childhood in. but I don't want to write about that any more, I wanted to speak of something else, I am indeed Bisexual, yes, hate me if you will but I general think the people I have met on this site will support me on my sexuality, and I have a girlfriend, so that means I wont like go on gay sites and stuff like that, in fact I have gotten out of a porn addiction for quite some time now.

Oh your still around (Thanks)

I want to discuss some further projects I have in mined and the cancel of some. as you may have noticed I have been kind of late on metal to flesh, well I got bored of it, so I found a Idea that will please most, I will give the story to someone else, send me your version of what will happen in the next chapter (any length but long helps), and the one I like the most will be able to own the story, I useually hate having things messed up but, I feel like this is the best way to do it, I trust whoever gets it will be gratiouse and stay on the stories main objective, but knowing me I probably will still write it, is so readers have two versions they can read. Also Marionette the Untold story is not canceled I just am not in the mood to write it right now and I'm already pulling my (Gorgeous) hair out giving away Metal To Flesh. SO, about new projects, yes, I have a lot in mind, for one, I might get a job at a amusement park, as a mascot, during the summer, I also may do the youtube thang, and direct, (Inspired by GMM and Jack Ramyers), If it goes good I may have it as a job because anything else is boring, I'm looking at you STC. I may also get into game programing and, I have ben self teaching myself how to draw better. So I have been having a lot of down


End file.
